Call of the Sky: Memory
by Neko Nials
Summary: Hawkkit wants to be the best warrior she can be. And so, when she becomes an apprentice, she thinks nothing of her odd dream she had, until she is told it is an ancient prophecy from long ago... Teen for safety. COMPLETE.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**WindClan**

Leader: **Dawnstar** – Tortoise-shell and white she-cat

Deputy: **Rainfire**–Dark grey tabby she-cat

**Apprentice,** Foxpaw

Medicine Cat: **Redleaf**–Ginger tom with fluffy tail

**Apprentice,** Mosspaw

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Tigermask**–Large tom with tabby markings around face

**Apprentice,** Mudpaw

**Adderclaw**–Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice,** Leopardpaw

**Runningsky**–Grey tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Larkpaw

**Spottedflower**—Sleek, spotted she-cat

**Apprentice, **Sparrowpaw

**Scarheart**—Black she-cat with scar on chest

**Stoneclaw**–Long-haired grey tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Hawkpaw

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Mudpaw**—Dark brown tom

**Leopardpaw**—Spotted tom

**Larkpaw**—Light ginger she-cat

**Sparrowpaw**—Tabby she-cat with white markings

**Foxpaw**—Ginger tabby tom

**Hawkpaw**—Tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Mosspaw**—Tortoise-shell she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Brightshadow**—Fluffy grey tabby she-cat

**Sandfur**—Light tabby she-cat; mother of **Bluekit** and **Silverkit**

Elders: **Mousepelt**—Light tabby she-cat with green eyes; once was deputy

**Swiftclaw**—Black tom with white markings; oldest cat in WindClan

**Snowfur**—White longhaired she-cat with one brown and one blue eye

**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Oakstar**—Large, dark brown, tabby tom

Deputy: **Spiderclaw**—Black, long-legged she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Poppyfur**—Pale she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: **Shadefur**—Dark grey she-cat

**Apprentice,** Birchpaw

**Iceheart**—White tom

**Apprentice, **Wolfpaw

**Heatherstorm**—Light grey she-cat

**Flamepelt**—Ginger tom

**Apprentice, **Lilypaw

**Badgerclaw**—Black and white tom

**Apprentice,** Coalpaw

**Quailfeather**—Tabby she-cat

Queens: **Minnowclaw**—Silver she-cat; mother of **Dustkit**

**Ferntail**—Dark grey she-cat; mother of **Cloudkit**

Elders: **Smallfoot**—Tabby she-cat with small feet

**Weaselfang**—Brown tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Ravenstar**—Sleek, black tom

Deputy: **Cedarclaw**—Dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: **Reedpelt**—Light brown, fluffy tabby tom

**Apprentice, Russetpaw**

Warriors: **Juniperheart**—Brown and white she-cat

**Apprentice, **Ivypaw

**Volepelt**—Skinny, light brown tom

**Darkclaw**—Dark grey-tom

**Mothtalon**—Light grey she-cat

**Apprentice, **Willowpaw

**Rowanheart**—Ginger tom

**Apprentice, **Lizardpaw

Queens: **Kestrelheart**—Light tabby she-cat; mother of **Daykit and Nightkit**

Elders: **Owlclaw**—Light brown tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Yewstar**—Dark ginger tom

Deputy: **Pebbleclaw**—Calico she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Nettletail**—Brown tom with spiky tail

Warriors: **Thornshadow**—Dingy tabby tom

**Bearheart**—Dark brown tom

**Shadowfang**—Black she-cat

**Apprentice, **Stormpaw

**Heronfur**—Silver she-cat

**Frostpelt**—White tom

**Apprentice, **Littlepaw

Queen: **Rabbitfur**—Grey/brown she-cat; mother of **Bouncekit, Pouncekit, Leafkit and Rainkit**


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**A/N: Hello kids! Neko here! So this is my first Warrior's fic so… yay! =) And if you know about my procrastination, never fear! I have this one actually planned out so I know where I'm going! =) Yay!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Brightshadow looked at her three new kits and purred to herself as they nursed. Tigermask would be so proud of his kits. They were about three days old now, and old enough to be named. The first few days had gone by so fast… Brightshadow sighed. She looked at the oldest. He was strong, and already reminded Brightshadow of his father. "You will be Foxkit," she said. Foxkit mewed and only nursed harder. The second kit was a small female. Brightshadow nosed her. She would be swift, like the hawks. "You will be Hawkkit," she whispered. Then she looked at the final kit. She was the smallest of the kits, but she would also be strong. "You will be Mosskit," she said. Brightshadow sighed in the warm darkness of the WindClan nursery.

"Brightshadow?" a voice called from the entrance of the nursery. Brightshadow looked up.

"Come and see your kits, Tigermask," she said. When she saw her mate walk in her heart leapt for joy. He came and pressed his striped face to her's. Tigermask was a long-legged tom, with stripes much like a cat from the legendary TigerClan, but only on his face. He was a strong hunter and a strong warrior, like his kits would be.

Tigermask looked at them and purred. "They are beautiful!" he said, touching his nose to each one. "What are they called?"

Brightshadow purred. "The tom is Foxkit. The middle she-cat is Hawkkit and the smallest she-cat is Mosskit." She smiled at Tigermask. "In a few weeks, they will be able to come out and see the camp. You can tell the others they can come and visit, especially Dawnstar and Redleaf. Dawnstar needs to see her new warriors and Redleaf needs to check on the kits. We couldn't ask for a better medicine cat." Tigermask nodded.

"I will, Brightshadow." He licked her ear and walked out of the nursery. Brightshadow relaxed for a minute and licked Mosskit's fur.

"Brightshadow?"

"Come in, Dawnstar." Brightshadow watched as her leader walked into the nursery. Dawnstar wasn't the largest she-cat, but she was fierce and swift. Her leader looked at the kits. "Tigermask told me their names. A tom and two she-cats?" Brightshadow nodded. Dawnstar smiled. "You've done well, Brightshadow. They will be strong warriors for WindClan."

"Yes, they will be," Brightshadow said. She purred and looked at her kits.

"I will let Redleaf see them next. I'm sure he has some herbs for you and I will make sure Stonepaw brings you some fresh-kill."

"Thank you, Dawnstar." Brightshadow sighed. She was exhausted. After Redleaf visited, she would sleep. Hopefully the kits would too. Hopefully.

xxx

"Come on, Mosskit! Dawnstar called a meeting! We might become apprentices!" Foxkit said, running past her, towards Tallrock. Hawkkit looked at her brother and shook her head.

"No we won't, Foxkit!" Mosskit called after him, running to catch up. "We've got one moon left!"

_And you're both behaving like we've got much more than that!_ She ran after them too and tumbled against Stonepaw.

"Watch it, Hawkkit!" he said.

"Sorry, Stonepaw!" she said and scampered off to her mother. Brightshadow looked at her and smiled. Of the three kits, Hawkkit was the most mature. Hawkkit looked up at Tallrock to see Dawnstar looking at the rest of them. Hawkkit idolized Dawnstar, as well as her mother.

"Cats of WindClan!" Dawnstar called. "We have an apprentice among us who is ready to be made a warrior. Stonepaw, you have trained well. Rainfire, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?"

Hawkkit looked at Stonepaw. He seemed to sit up taller and looked rather proud with himself. "He is," The deputy, Rainfire, said from where she sat, next to Stonepaw.

"Then step forward, Stonepaw." Hawkkit watched excitedly. "I, Dawnstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Stonepaw looked proudly up at Dawnstar. Hawkkit looked over at Rainfire, who was looked at her apprentice. Her eyes were full of a fondness that only grew between mentor and apprentice.

"Stonepaw," Dawnstar said, her voice loud, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Stonepaw said in his gravely, yet warm voice. Hawkkit shivered at the words and the growing cold. The sun was slowly setting.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stoneclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Dawnstar leapt off of Tallrock and walked over to Stoneclaw. She rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder. He met her eyes, then went and stood beside Rainfire once more.

"Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw!" Tigermask started chanting and the rest of the Clan joined in.

"Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw!" Hawkkit joined in, laughing as she did so for the joy of the ceremony. She looked up at her mother, who smiled at her.

"One day, Hawkkit, you shall be a warrior too," Brightshadow said to her daughter. Hawkkit smiled.

_One day…_

xxx

"You know, mother, we are six moons tomorrow!" Foxkit was saying, dashing around the nursery excitedly. "We can be apprentices!"

"Yes, I know Foxkit." Brightshadow was so patient with her son, Hawkkit thought. His mentor would have to be too. "But Dawnstar will probably wait a few more days."

"But I want to be an apprentice right away! I want to learn to fight and hunt and be strong, like Stoneclaw!" Stoneclaw was Foxkit's idol. Secretly, Hawkkit didn't want Dawnstar to wait either. She couldn't wait to be a warrior. She looked for her sister and pounced on her.

"What about you, Mosskit?" she asked, pawing at her ear.

"Get off, Hawkkit!" she said and curled up against her mother.

"What's wrong?" Hawkkit curled up next to her sister.

"I'm scared. What if one of us dies, like Icetail?"

"We won't!" Foxkit said, confidently. "Icetail was mouse-brained."

"Foxkit! It's disrespectful to talk of a cat of StarClan that way. Do that as an apprentice and Dawnstar will punish you," Brightshadow scolded.

"Yeah, you might have to clean ticks off the elders!" Mosskit teased quietly.

"That's enough out of all of you. Sandfur is trying to rest. She is expecting kits and maybe you'll be old enough to mentor them, but only if you sleep!" Hawkkit grinned at her mother. The odds of one of them being a warrior in that time were very slim. But never the less she curled up with Mosskit and Foxkit and drifted into a dream-filled sleep…

_She had heard the story of how WindClan had been driven out of their forest camp, long ago. She had heard about the fabled Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan who had led their Clan back to their lands. But no one had a living memory of him, so how Hawkkit knew it was Firestar who stood before her now, she would never know._

_"You are Hawkkit, are you not?" Firestar asked._

_"What are you doing in WindClan?" Hawkkit demanded, taking a fighting pose she had seen Stoneclaw learning. Firestar chuckled. _

_"Peace, little one. I am here to speak to you."_

_"Why not Redleaf? He is our medicine cat! Or Dawnstar!"_

_"I came to speak to you. Tomorrow you will be apprenticed."_

_"I will?"_

_"Yes. But believe in StarClan. We know what we're doing. And don't forget the flowers." Firestar smiled, and vanished into the mist around her._

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Huh? Let me know! That long, skinny, whiteish-greenish button that says "Review?" Click it!! **

**As always,**

**Neko.**


	3. Chapter Two: Remember the Flowers

**A/N: Well, this is definitely a first for me… updating this quickly! ;) Anyway, thanks to my one reviewer so far: Ginnystar!! Yay!! Lol so here's the next bit!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Sad day.**

**Chapter Two: Remember the Flowers**

"Hawkkit! Wake up! Wake up! Dawnstar has called the Clan!" Foxkit was bouncing with excitement. "Let's go!" He dashed out of the nursery, almost bowling over Sandfur. Hawkkit got up and followed him, careful not to run into any other cats.

"_Don't forget the flowers…_"

Hawkkit stopped dead in her tracks, before remembering the meeting. She would have to talk to her mentor about the dream… if Firestar was right.

"Foxkit, Hawkkit, and Mosskit, come and stand before Tallrock." Hawkkit jumped when Dawnstar called her name. She scurried to join her brother and sister. Foxkit was wearing a sort of, "I told you so!" look on his face, while Mosskit just looked nervous. Hawkkit tried to look loyal and fierce.

"Rainfire," Dawnstar said. "You have done well with Stoneclaw and now you must take on another apprentice. You will be the mentor to Foxpaw. Good luck to you." She smiled and the Clan chuckled. Foxpaw walked towards Rainfire and touched noses with her. Dawnstar looked at Hawkkit.

"Stoneclaw, it is time you had your first apprentice. Teach Hawkpaw well. You will be her mentor." Hawkpaw felt her chest swell as she stepped forward to touch noses with Stoneclaw. He was young, but he had an excellent mentor.

"And finally-" Dawnstar began, but was cut off by a yowl.

"No, Dawnstar." It was Redleaf! He walked forward. "I received a sign from StarClan last night."

_So did I!_ Hawkpaw thought.

"Barkface visited me in a dream. This morning, there was moss outside my den. I will take Mosspaw as my apprentice."

"No!" But it wasn't Foxpaw, Hawkpaw, or Mosspaw who had spoken. It was their father, Tigermask! "My daughter will be a warrior!"

"But father! I want to be a medicine cat!" Mosspaw cried out.

"No. Mosspaw, you will be a warrior!" Tigermask said. Dawnstar jumped off Tallrock and walked over to the large tom.

"Peace, Tigermask. StarClan has different fates for us all," Dawnstar said. Redleaf jumped onto Tallrock.

"Cats of WindClan," he called. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great interest in following the path of a medicine cat and great compassion." He looked at Mosspaw and smiled. "Your next medicine cat will be Mosspaw."  
"Mosspaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Redleaf?" Dawnstar asked.  
"Yes, Dawnstar," Mosspaw said.  
"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Redleaf said, looking at Mosspaw.  
"The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you," Dawnstar said. Redleaf jumped off Tallrock and went to touch noses with Mosspaw.

The other cats began to whisper to themselves as they dispersed. Hawkpaw looked up at Stoneclaw.

"Let's go, Hawkpaw," he said, turning. "You can talk with your brother and sister later. For now, we'll start your training." He started walking away from Tallrock. Hawkpaw dashed to keep up.

"What will we do first, Stoneclaw?" she asked, pushing Mosspaw out of her head for the moment. She trotted behind him, trying to look like a warrior.

"I'll teach you the basics of hunting," he said, looking back at her. "WindClan are fast enough to catch rabbits, but first you'll learn to catch other, smaller prey, like voles and mice. In fact, WindClan mostly hunt rabbits, but for you… you need to grow some more." He led Hawkpaw to a small, wooded area. "Now, smell the air. See if you can smell anything."

Hawkpaw breathed in a deep draft of air. It was full of the scents of the forest and many scents she had never smelled before. Among them, was a warm, living scent. Instinctively she dropped into a crouch.

"Good," Stoneclaw breathed. "Now, sneak up on it."

Hawkpaw slowly crept forward, getting closer to the warm scent. She stopped about a cat-length away. It seemed to Stoneclaw that she was barely breathing. Then suddenly, she pounced, unsheathing her claws and landing on the vole, killing it.

"Excellent!" Stoneclaw said, walking up to her. "On your first try too! But there are some things you can improve on. Bury that then follow me."

"Bury it? But why can't I eat it?" Hawkpaw asked, confused.

"Always care for the Clan first. When we are done, you can take it to the Elders. Then you can take something for yourself from the Fresh-kill pile."

Hawkpaw nodded and quickly buried the vole. She ran after Stoneclaw, who had started deeper into the forest. She watched him for anything that she could pick up on. Suddenly, Stoneclaw dropped into a crouch and signaled with his tail to watch. Hawkpaw noted how he padded silently forward then leapt on the mouse, killing it. He carried it over to her and placed it on the ground.

"What did I do differently than you?" he asked. Hawkpaw sat.

"You were quieter and quicker. Also, you pounce was cleaner and more precise."

"Enough. Stop trying to impress me. I know you hang around your father as much as your mother. Tigermask is a good warrior, but you are an apprentice still. Don't worry about the technical." Stoneclaw grinned at her. "Now tell me again."

Hawkpaw suddenly jumped to her feet. "You were amazing! I actually thought I was going to lose it! That mouse you caught never had a chance! You jumped on it and it was just gone! You were so amazing, Stoneclaw!" She sat back down. "Did I sound more like my brother there?" she asked, smiling. Stoneclaw had endured Foxpaw's praise for quite some time.

"Yes, you did." Stoneclaw laughed. "But seriously, your first answer was completely correct. Show me your hunting crouch." Hawkpaw dropped into the crouch she had used before. "Now, mirror mine." Stoneclaw went into his hunting crouch and Hawkpaw slowly changed her's to match his. Finally, as the sun was setting, the mentor and apprentice returned to the buried vole and returned to camp.

"Don't forget to deliver that to the elders. Swiftclaw especially enjoys his voles," Stoneclaw said when they made it back. Hawkpaw nodded and went off towards the elder's den. When she arrived she put the vole down.

"What is it, Hawkpaw?" Mousepelt asked. Hawkpaw turned to the old she-cat and smiled.

"Stoneclaw told me to bring this vole to Swiftclaw. I caught it today."

"Did you now? I'll fetch him for you."

Hawkpaw took the vole in her mouth and waited for Mousepelt to return. She had once been deputy of the Clan, until she grew too old and retired. Since then her disposition had changed much, or so Hawkpaw was told, from a commanding leader, to a soft, old elder.

"But she still shows some of that spark from time to time," Tigermask had told his kits on more than one occasion.

"Here he is, Hawkpaw," Mousepelt said when she returned, with a grizzled old cat with her. Swiftclaw was the oldest cat in the Clan.

"Ah, a nice old vole? Wonderful! Thank you, Hawkpaw," he said, his voice creaking a bit. Hawkpaw put the vole at his feet.

"You're welcome, Swiftclaw," she said, smiling. She had heard many a story from the old cat as a kit, including the legend of Firestar. Thinking of Firestar reminded Hawkpaw of her dream. "I must be off now. Enjoy!" she said, turning and dashing out of the Elder's den. She looked around, and spotted Stoneclaw.

"Stoneclaw!" she called, running up to him. He was currently eating a rabbit he had gotten from the Fresh-kill pile.

"Hawkpaw, want to share?" he asked, looking at his apprentice.

Hawkpaw shook her head. "Not yet. First I have to tell you something!" Stoneclaw looked up from the rabbit and at her, listening. Hawkpaw took a deep breath. "Last night, I had a dream."

"Dreams are for Medicine-cats and Clan leaders. Not apprentices," Stoneclaw said, raising one eyebrow.

"But in this dream, I was visited by Firestar! The ThunderClan leader who brought the ancient WindClan back from exile! He came to me in a dream, Stoneclaw!"

"And what did Firestar say?" he asked, still skeptical.

"He told me to 'remember the flowers.' Do you know what that means, Stoneclaw?" Hawkpaw asked, watching her mentor closely. Stoneclaw had now lost all interest in the rabbit and was looking into the distance with an odd look in his eye.

"Hawkpaw, go and tell this to Redleaf. Hurry!" The look of sudden urgency in Stoneclaw's eyes was enough for Hawkpaw. She turned and dashed off towards the medicine cat's den.

"Redleaf!" she called as she ran in. The reddish-brown tom looked up from a pile of herbs.

"What is it Hawkpaw?" he asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry, no one's hurt. Stoneclaw sent me to you." Redleaf seemed to calm down and sat.

"Alright. Catch your breath, then tell me what you need." Hawkpaw took several deep breaths before sitting down and looking at Redleaf. "Now, what is all this about?"

"Last night I had a dream. And in this dream I was visited by Firestar, the ancient leader of ThunderClan, who brought WindClan back from exile!" She said, watching Redleaf's eyes for any reaction. "He told me not to forget the flowers. Then he vanished!" She looked closely at him. "So I told Stoneclaw just now and he sent me to you like he had green cough or something!"

Redleaf slowly got to his feet. "You know, Hawkpaw, Firestar had a prophecy made about him too. His Clan leader, Bluestar, was told that fire would save ThunderClan. Bluestar didn't know what the prophecy meant until she was dying. Firestar had been a kittypet and so when Bluestar gave him his apprentice name, she named him Firepaw, hoping it would be him who would save her Clan." He turned to the wall of the cave and closed his eyes. "When Firestar was dying, he told his medicine cat, and daughter, Leafpool, of a prophecy that would come many many years in the future. He told her to 'remember the flowers.' That particular story has been passed from medicine cat to medicine cat. Stoneclaw heard it from his mother, whose sister was medicine cat before me." Redleaf looked back at Hawkpaw.

"So what does it have to do with me, if I'm from WindClan and not even a medicine cat?" she asked, quite confused.

"I don't know, Hawkpaw. Go fetch Dawnstar. We'll have a small meeting to discuss this."

Hawkpaw nodded and dashed out of the den. "What's the rush, Hawkpaw?" Foxpaw called from where he was eating. "Dog chasing you?" Hawkpaw ignored her brother and stopped outside Dawnstar's den.

"Dawnstar?" she called into it. "Redleaf needs you." She stepped back to let the leader of WindClan out of her den.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw. Did he say for what?"

"Yes. But he'd rather say in private." Dawnstar nodded and started walking towards Redleaf's den.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, turning around to face Hawkpaw.

"Because he said he wanted me too," she responded. Dawnstar looked at the young apprentice. There was something in Hawkpaw's eyes that made Dawnstar want to shudder.

"Alright," the tortoiseshell leader responded, beginning to walk towards Redleaf's den again. When she and the apprentice reached Redleaf's den, then entered together. Mosspaw was sitting there too, slightly behind Redleaf. Hawkpaw kept her eyes down, not looking at her sister.

"What is it, Redleaf?" Dawnstar said, looking at her old friend.

"Hawkpaw had a dream," he said, looking at Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw, tell Dawnstar about your dream." Hawkpaw did so and after she was finished, Dawnstar sat in silence for several moments.

"It isn't every day that an apprentice has a dream like this," Dawnstar said under her breath.

"Well, technically I was still a kit when I had the dream," Hawkpaw said, still not looking at Mosspaw. Her sister was the one who wanted these dreams and to be a medicine cat. Hawkpaw didn't know how she would react to her now.

"Redleaf, what do you think it means?" Dawnstar asked.

"I think it means that the time for the prophecy to be relevant has come," he said.

"But why did they tell me?" Hawkpaw asked, confused to the point of frustration.

"I don't know Hawkpaw, and neither does Redleaf. StarClan knows." Dawnstar looked at Redleaf. "I'll go to Moonpool tomorrow and share tongues with StarClan. I'll take Adderclaw and Hawkpaw with me." The leader looked at the apprentice. "Tell Stoneclaw that you'll be with me tomorrow." Hawkpaw nodded and at Dawnstar's dismissing nod, hurried out of the medicine cat den to find Stoneclaw.

**A/N:** **So… that "review" button? Push it? Yeah? Lol thanks!!**

**As always, **

**--Neko**


	4. Chapter Three: Moonpool

**A/N: Hey again kids! Thanks to Emberheart0 for reviewing! =) Here's the next chapter!!**

**Chapter Three: Moonpool**

Hawkpaw awoke the next morning, staring at the other apprentices in the den. There was Foxpaw, of course, and Leopardpaw, Mudpaw, Sparrowpaw and Larkpaw. The eldest apprentice was Mudpaw, and he let the others know. He could be a bit of a bully. Sparrowpaw was the shyest, and often was picked on by Mudpaw. Leopardpaw often boasted his skills as a hunter, while Larkpaw was content to sit back and watch it all. Foxpaw certainly would just be the wild one of the group, while Hawkpaw was unsure of where she fit in.

Hawkpaw got up and carefully walked out of the den, careful not to disturb any of the other apprentices, especially Mudpaw. She walked out into the early morning air and looked around. It was too early for even the dawn patrol to be heading out. Walking over to the fresh-kill pile, Hawkpaw couldn't help but notice Mosspaw standing by the entrance to Redleaf's den. Mosspaw caught sight of her sister and walked over to join her.

"Hello, Mosspaw," Hawkpaw said, after turning away from the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello," Mosspaw said, looking hard at her sister.

They sat in awkward silence for several moments before at the same time, they blurted out, "I'm sorry!" They smiled ruefully.

"You first," Mosspaw said.

"I'm sorry I had that dream," Hawkpaw said, looking at the ground. "You're the medicine cat apprentice! You're the one who should be getting dreams from StarClan! I feel like I stole your dream…"  
"It's okay, Hawkpaw," Mosspaw said. "It was before we even knew I was going to be a medicine cat. Besides, it's not up to me who StarClan sends dreams to." She licked her sister's ear. "And I'm sorry for not telling you I wanted to be a medicine cat. Before we became apprentices, I was visiting Redleaf for a while, helping him and whatnot. I was hoping I could be Redleaf's apprentice but I feel like I deceived you and Foxpaw."

Now it was Hawkpaw's turn to lick her sister's ear. "Mosspaw, you've always been silly. No matter what StarClan has in store for you, you'll always be my sister." The sisters smiled at each other. As the cats awoke for dawn patrol, they sat and shared tongues.

"Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw looked up to see Dawnstar standing by Tallrock, with Redleaf and Adderclaw standing close by. She hurried over and stood by the two older cats.

"Eat these traveling herbs," Redleaf said. "They'll tide you over until after Dawnstar visits Moonpool." Hawkpaw nodded and began to eat the bitter herbs. She was not only nervous, but excited. After she had finished, she looked up at Adderclaw and Dawnstar.

"All right then. We'll head out with the dawn patrol and split off later," Dawnstar said. They walked over to where the dawn patrol was waiting for them. Rainfire was there, along with Foxpaw, Scarheart, Tigermask and Mudpaw.

_Great... _thought Hawkpaw. Now Foxpaw and Mudpaw would be butting heads.

"Don't you think you're special, getting to go to Moonpool?" Mudpaw sneered. He didn't like Hawkpaw, not one bit.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Foxpaw said, walking over to where his sister and the older apprentice were standing.

"Foxpaw, I can take care of myself," Hawkpaw said. She looked right at Mudpaw. "And I don't need you bugging me today, Mudpaw. So shut your mouth."

"Someone's not a morning cat," Hawkpaw heard Rainfire mutter to Tigermask.

"Come on," Scarheart said. Hawkpaw shot her a grateful glance. Swiftclaw had once told her about when Scarheart was an apprentice, then called Blackpaw, she had been attacked by a ShadowClan apprentice, Shadowpaw, and nearly died. Most of the Clan, including Redleaf, had thought that she was going to StarClan, so Dawnstar decided to make her a warrior. She named Blackpaw Scarheart, because of the scar left on the whole Clan, and also because of the wound on her chest. However, Scarheart recovered and became a powerful warrior. She chose to keep her warrior name as a tribute to her promise to get revenge on ShadowClan.

"She is a kind-hearted soul," Brightshadow had told her kits while they were still in the nursery. When Hawkpaw had been able to explore the camp as a kit, Scarheart had entertained her. Despite her deep feeling of hatred for ShadowClan, Scarheart was a good and loyal warrior.

Hawkpaw was torn from her revere by the patrol leaving. As they were exiting the camp, Hawkpaw looked back and caught Mosspaw's eye. She flicked her tail in farewell and turned to catch up with Foxpaw.

xxx

"Hawkpaw, this is where we leave the patrol," Adderclaw called back, near the ThunderClan border. They would be following a path that ran nearby to the other Clan's territory. Hawkpaw looked at Foxpaw.

"See you," she said and scurried to catch up with Dawnstar and Adderclaw. Dawnstar looked at Hawkpaw and smiled. She remembered her own years as an apprentice.

"Ready?" Dawnstar asked. Hawkpaw nodded. "You're in charge, Rainfire," Dawnstar called. "We'll be back tomorrow!" Rainfire nodded.

"May StarClan keep you all safe!" Rainfire called and turned to take the patrol back to camp. Dawnstar turned and started the long walk to Moonpool. Adderclaw walked by Dawnstar. Hawkpaw followed close behind them, not feeling entirely comfortable with the two warriors. Adderclaw was one of the most experienced warriors in the Clan, and of course Dawnstar was her leader, and Hawkpaw didn't want to mess anything up.

"Dawnstar, if Moonpool is near our territory and close, then why did we leave so early?" Hawkpaw couldn't help asking. She heard Dawnstar chuckle.

"While we're waiting for the sun to set, Adderclaw and I were planning on giving you some training. After all, it is only your second day as an apprentice." Dawnstar looked back at Hawkpaw and smiled.

"It seems like it's been a lifetime…" Hawkpaw muttered. Adderclaw looked back at her and laughed.

"Then it will seem like even longer before you are a warrior!" he laughed. Dawnstar smiled as well. Hawkpaw felt herself settling in more with the two warriors as they came closer and closer to Moonpool.

xxx

Hawkpaw was panting by the time night had fallen. She, Dawnstar and Adderclaw had stopped just inside their territory and had been training all day. Mostly, it was Hawkpaw and Adderclaw, since Dawnstar was not permitted to eat anything and so didn't want to tire herself out training. Hawkpaw stood in an attack position, looking at Adderclaw. He smiled at her.

"That's enough for one day," he said, laughing. "You're shaping up quite well." Hawkpaw smiled and stood. She looked at Dawnstar.

"Come on," the tortoise-shell leader said, standing and turning toward the entrance to the cave that housed Moonpool. She started walking, with Adderclaw close behind. Hawkpaw brought up the rear. When they reached the entrance, Dawnstar turned and looked at Adderclaw and Hawkpaw. "Both of you wait out here," she said. "I'll be back before daybreak." Adderclaw nodded and lay by the entrance. Hawkpaw sat on the other side, looking up to the sky as the warriors of StarClan began to appear in the cold night. Dawnstar turned and entered the cave, seeking the guidance of StarClan.

She and Adderclaw sat in silence for some time before Hawkpaw noticed that the warrior had fallen asleep. Hawkpaw stood and looked at the gaping mouth of the cave. It felt like something was pulling her forward, toward Moonpool. She took one step, then another, until she saw the glimmering pool of water with her own eyes. She almost yowled when she turned to see Dawnstar, sleeping. Taking several deep breaths, Hawkpaw walked toward the pool of water and stooped to drink from it. She then hurried into the shadows before sleep could take her…

"_Why are you here?"_

_Hawkpaw jumped and turned to see a long-legged black and white tom standing before her. "What?"_

"_You are neither a medicine cat, nor a medicine cat apprentice nor a leader. You should not be here."_

"_But I've had dreams before! Firestar came to me!"_

"_And is Firestar the leader of your Clan? No! As much as we need to respect him, he does not rule over WindClan!"_

"_Neither do you!" Hawkpaw said, looking at the warrior in contempt._

"_I did… once…" the cat said, looking off into the distance. He suddenly looked back at Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw, you must listen to me! You must remember the flowers! Do you understand me? You must!"_

"_I understand, but who are you?" she asked, just as the dream began to fade. _

_As her vision darkened she heard a voice whisper, "Tallstar."_

Hawkpaw awoke, looking around her. Dawnstar was still sleeping. She hurriedly got up and rushed out of the cave and back to her post before Adderclaw could wake up. Again, the words of her dream echoed in her head, as well as the name of the old WindClan leader. She sat by the cave entrance again, looking up, wondering which star was Tallstar.

"Adderclaw? Hawkpaw?" Adderclaw jerked awake before Dawnstar exited the cave. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"What did StarClan tell you?" Adderclaw asked. Dawnstar looked up at the vanishing warriors in the sky.

"To wait," she said, her voice showing her disappointment. She sighed and looked at the other two. "Come on, we should get back to camp."

"Dawnstar, you need to eat," Adderclaw said. She nodded and started walking back to camp. Adderclaw shook his head and followed his leader, with Hawkpaw again at the rear.

xxx

"Dawnstar's back!"

Mosspaw looked up from her pile of herbs. Finally. Even Redleaf had noticed how anxious and jumpy she was so far today. She ran out of the den to see Dawnstar, Adderclaw and Hawkpaw returning. Mosspaw saw her sister's odd look. She hurried over to Hawkpaw.

"Come with me now," she said, her voice hard. Hawkpaw followed her, like she was in some sort of daze. Mosspaw led her to the edge of camp and sat her down. "I had a dream last night," Mosspaw said, staring at her sister.

"So did I…" Hawkpaw muttered.

"I know! StarClan came and told me! You mouse-brain! Only medicine cats and leaders are allowed to drink from Moonpool! What did you think you were doing?"

"It was like I was called to Moonpool, Mosspaw," Hawkpaw said. "And don't worry, Tallstar already yelled at me. You won't tell Dawnstar, will you?"

Mosspaw sighed. "As long as you don't do it again. Great StarClan, Hawkpaw! I don't know what might have happened to you!" She rubbed her face against her sister's cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet at Highrock for a Clan meeting!" They both heard Dawnstar call out.

"Come on," Hawkpaw said, turning and walking towards the Tallrock, a feeling of unease still slowly filling her chest.

**A/N: So… yay… review… =) Thanks!**

**As always,**

**--Neko**


	5. Chapter Four: Loss

**A/N: You guys make me smile. :) Special thanks to my reviewers, KittyKatMittenz, Swiftpaw, and Ginnystar! If you want to see you're name up here, you know what to do! Lol**

**Chapter Four: Loss**

**Several moons later…**

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

Hawkpaw sat excitedly, looking up at Dawnstar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mudfoot. StarClan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." As Mudfoot licked Dawnstar's shoulder, Hawkpaw joined in with the cheers of "Mudfoot! Mudfoot!" Tigermask stood, watching his apprentice with pride.

"Leopardpaw," Dawnstar said, turning to the other apprentice. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leopardpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardheart. StarClan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Hawkpaw again joined the chanting, this time mewing, "Leopardheart! Leopardheart!" Hawkpaw could hear Adderclaw shouting above the others, proud to death of his apprentice.

"Tonight, both of you will sit a silent vigil," Dawnstar said. Mudfoot and Leopardheart both nodded, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Hawkpaw laughed. Even though she didn't like Mudfoot that much, she was still happy for the both of them.

"That will be you one day," she heard Stoneclaw say from behind her. She turned and smiled. There she saw Larkpaw sitting by Runningsky, Sparrowpaw sitting by Spottedflower and Foxpaw sitting by Rainfire. That would be all of them one day.

Hawkpaw was about to open her mouth when suddenly Sandfur called out. Adderclaw rushed to her side. "Redleaf!" he called. "The kits are coming!" Hawkpaw bounced to her feet excitedly. Kits! Mosspaw and Redleaf rushed over to Adderclaw and Sandfur and started moving Sandfur towards the nursery.

"Mosspaw, go get some herbs!" Redleaf called. Mosspaw nodded and rushed off to the medicine cat den. Hawkpaw saw her emerge with some borage leaves and also some juniper berries, and thyme. She hurried to the nursery, passing Adderclaw on her way. Stoneclaw walked over and put his tail on the older warrior's pelt. Any cat could see how anxious he was.

"Come on, Hawkpaw," Foxpaw said, walking up to her. "Nothing's going to happen for a while. Let's get Larkpaw and Sparrowpaw and go hunting!" Hawkpaw looked at him.

"Sure," she said. She laughed as Foxpaw almost barreled into Larkpaw, running up to her and Sparrowpaw. She had noticed how Foxpaw was growing closer to Larkpaw. The other two apprentices joined Hawkpaw and Foxpaw and, after checking with the mentors, headed out onto the moor.

Hawkpaw walked by Sparrowpaw, watching Larkpaw and Foxpaw laughing and joking with each other.

"They're adorable together," Sparrowpaw said softly to Hawkpaw. She was a quite cat in general and only really talked to Hawkpaw but she was a good friend.

"They are," Hawkpaw said, smiling. She looked at Sparrowpaw. "You'll be a warrior soon," she said, looking around. Sparrowpaw nodded. Suddenly, Foxpaw split off, chasing after a rabbit.

"Go, Foxpaw!" Larkpaw called after him. Hawkpaw watched as he jumped on the rabbit. The other three apprentices went over to him. They were very near the ThunderClan border. Over the scent of the rabbit, Hawkpaw caught the scent of a ThunderClan patrol. Hawkpaw watched as the patrol came into view.

There were five cats, Iceheart and his apprentice, Wolfpaw, whom Hawkpaw had met at her last Gathering, Spiderclaw, the ThunderClan Deputy, and Badgerclaw with his apprentice, Coalpaw.

"What are you four doing so close to our border?" Coalpaw called, taking a step forward. Foxpaw looked at the grey apprentice and hissed.

"We're on our territory," he spat. "You have no reason to accuse us of anything!"

"We weren't accusing you of anything," Spiderclaw said, stepping in front of Coalpaw. She looked with kind eyes on the four apprentices. "That was a good catch, Foxpaw," she said. Foxpaw looked away.

"I don't need a compliment from another Clan!" he said, taking the rabbit in his jaws and starting to carry it off with Larkpaw's help. Hawkpaw looked back at Spiderclaw.

"Sorry about him," she said. "He can be like that." Spiderclaw nodded and turned her patrol to head back deeper into ThunderClan territory. When only their scent remained, Hawkpaw turned and ran after Foxpaw. "You mouse-brain!" she said, when she reached him. "That was the ThunderClan deputy!"

"I don't care. That Coalpaw had no right to accuse us of trespassing." Hawkpaw shook her head. Foxpaw could be hopeless sometimes. Suddenly the scent of a mouse reached her and she quickly pounced on it, killing it. As they were heading back to camp, Sparrowpaw also caught a vole.

They walked back into camp just as the sun was reaching the horizon. With an unsaid agreement, after they had put their catches on the fresh-kill pile, the four walked over near the nursery, where Mosspaw was standing.

"Hawkpaw!" she said, smiling. "Guess what!"

"What?" Hawkpaw asked, hurrying over.

"Sandfur had her kits! There's a little tom and a little she-cat." Hawkpaw could see a bit of sadness in Mosspaw's eyes.

_She'll never have this…_ Hawkpaw thought. She walked up and licked her sister's ear. "That's wonderful! What are they called?"

Mosspaw looked at the entrance to the nursery. "The tom is Bluekit and the she-cat is Silverkit." She looked back at the other apprentices. "You can see them tomorrow. Right now, Sandfur needs her rest." Hawkpaw nodded.

"You did a good job, Mosspaw," she said, smiling at her sister. Mosspaw smiled too.

"Thanks," she said. The four apprentices turned and walked away from the nursery. Larkpaw and Foxpaw headed to the edge of camp to talk. Hawkpaw looked at Sparrowpaw and shrugged. She then suddenly yawned. It had been an eventful day, with two new warriors and two new kits!

"I'm going to head to bed early," Hawkpaw said. Sparrowpaw nodded. "Night," Hawkpaw said as she walked toward the apprentice den.

"_Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!"_

_Hawkpaw jerked to what she thought was "awake" but looked around to see Firestar staring intently at her, with Tallstar close beside him._

"_What?" she asked groggily. "I know… 'Remember the flowers!'" She sighed. "When are you going to tell me what that means?"_

"_No, Hawkpaw!" Firestar's eyes were wild with fear. "There is great danger! The Shadows and River draw near! Hurry!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Hawkpaw, you must wake up!" Tallstar said, ramming into her._

Hawkpaw was on her feet before her eyes were even open.

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Mudfoot was calling. Foxpaw and Larkpaw were struggling out of sleep. Sparrowpaw soon stood beside Hawkpaw.

"Let's go!" Hawkpaw cried, running out of the den. She looked around to see Scarheart battling fiercely with another black she-cat. Rainfire was pushing a huge, white, ShadowClan warrior back toward the camp boundaries.

"Hawkpaw!" Stoneclaw called, from where he was protecting the entrance, in case anymore cats came. She ran over to him, passing Foxpaw fighting a small, tabby, ShadowClan apprentice. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground by some weight. She rolled out from underneath it and spun to see a large, grey apprentice from ShadowClan.

The tom pounced on her, his claws extended. Hawkpaw realized that this wasn't a training fight against Adderclaw or Stoneclaw, but a fight to the death against another apprentice. She hissed and jumped out of the way. As she fought the other apprentice, she saw a large brown tom fighting Dawnstar, and saw Sandfur fighting side by side with Adderclaw, fighting off another large tabby warrior trying to get into the nursery.

Turning her attention back to the battle, Hawkpaw jumped onto the other apprentice. He hissed and flipped himself onto his back, crushing Hawkpaw. He stood over her, claws poised to give the death blow. Hawkpaw scrunched her eyes shut, expecting to see StarClan any moment when she heard, "Stormpaw! Let's go!" The crushing weight left her chest and when she opened her eyes, Hawkpaw saw the five cats retreating from the camp.

Slowly getting to her feet, Hawkpaw looked around, seeing the destruction. Dawnstar was limping as quickly as she could to where Redleaf was standing. Hawkpaw stood in confusion until she heart the heart-wrenching yowl of her leader. "Rainfire!"

Hawkpaw ran as quickly as she could to where the dark grey tabby warrior lay. She took one look then turned away, her heart breaking. The deputy had gone to join StarClan. She was about to walk over to Mosspaw when another voice reached her ears.

"No! Larkpaw! No!" Her world slowed as she turned to see Foxpaw standing by Larkpaw's still form, his face showing absolute loss and pain. Cats seemed to flow by her as she walked over to where her brother stood, yowling to the sky. How long she sat in shock, Hawkpaw didn't know. It wasn't until Mosspaw came and touched her shoulder with her tail that she turned her head.

"Come on, Hawkpaw. You're hurt," she said. Mutely, Hawkpaw got up and followed her sister. Mosspaw sat Hawkpaw down just outside the medicine cat den and came out with some herbs. As her sister treated her scratches, Hawkpaw watched Adderclaw and Mudfoot move Rainfire's and Larkpaw's bodies to the middle of camp. She watched as Dawnstar came and lay by her deputy, her nose touching Rainfire's fur. Runningsky, Larkpaw's mentor, came and lay by his apprentice. Hawkpaw watched as her brother walked up and lay curled between his mentor and Larkpaw.

"Hawkpaw, you can go pay your respects if you want," Mosspaw said softly. Hawkpaw nodded and got up, walking over to Rainfire's body. She touched noses to the deputy's fur, sadness filling her heart. After some time, she got up and went to touch noses to Larkpaw's body. She lay by Sparrowpaw and Mudfoot, the brown warrior, for once, not bugging Hawkpaw. In fact, when Hawkpaw lay down, he gently licked her ears. Hawkpaw leaned against him, resting her tail on Sparrowpaw, seeking comfort in her friends. The night would be long, but with friends, it wouldn't be filled with quite as much pain.

**A/N: Aw… sadness… you know what will make me feel better? A review or two! Thanks so much!!**

**As always,**

**--Neko**


	6. Chapter Five: Accusations

**A/N: =) I have over 100 hits!! Yay!! That is the fastest yet! I –heart- you all!!! :) Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am updating more… or the fact that I actually have most of this written in advance so it's easier to update… who knows. But a special thanks goes to Emberheart0 for reviewing! Thanks so much!!**

**Chapter Five: Accusations**

The next evening, Dawnstar stood on Tallrock, looking at the Clan. Mousepelt and Snowfur emerged from the Elder's Den, walking toward the cold bodies of the two cats. Swiftclaw followed them much more slowly.

"Swiftclaw," Dawnstar said. "You do not need to do this."

"Yes, Dawnstar," he said. "I do." With Mousepelt's help, he lifted Larkpaw onto his back. Snowfur and Mousepelt lifted Rainfire's body. The rest of WindClan watched in silence as the elders bore the two bodies out of the camp to bury them.

"Dawnstar," Mosspaw called. "You must get your injuries treated!"

Dawnstar looked at the small apprentice. "I will, Mosspaw, after I do a few last things." She turned to the Clan. "Runningsky, I understand you mourn for Larkpaw, but we have need of you still." She turned. "Foxpaw, we all know your losses are great too. You lost your mentor and a friend. But we need you now more than ever. Runningsky, will you be the mentor to Foxpaw?"

Runningsky looked up at Dawnstar. "I will, Dawnstar," he said, his voice thick. Foxpaw slowly walked over to Runningsky and touched noses with his new mentor. Hawkpaw turned and looked at Stoneclaw. Rainfire had been his mentor too. She walked over to her mentor and put her tail on his flank.

"Before I am treated, Mosspaw, I have one final thing to do," Dawnstar. "I am sure the whole Clan is assembled. We need a new deputy. I have thought and with Rainfire's guidance, I have chosen a new warrior to take her place." No cat was whispering excitedly, looking around, wondering who the next deputy would be. They sat in shocked silence, waiting for Dawnstar to speak. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Adderclaw!" Cats slowly made their way over to Adderclaw to congratulate him. There was no chanting of his name, however, no celebration. Hawkpaw watched as Dawnstar slowly made her way off of Tallrock and went over to Mosspaw.

"Hawkpaw," Redleaf called over to her, from where he stood near Dawnstar. Hawkpaw looked up at Stoneclaw then walked over to Dawnstar.

"Hawkpaw, I need you to come with me," Dawnstar said as Mosspaw made a poultice out of goldenrod and put the resulting pulp into the wound on Dawnstar's leg.

"Where? You're in no condition to travel!" Hawkpaw said, watching Mosspaw press cobwebs into the wound to stop the bleeding.

"To Moonpool," Dawnstar said, her clear eyes looking into Hawkpaw's green ones. "ShadowClan does not share a border with us. We need to know how they got here."

"But Dawnstar, can't that wait until you've healed?" Hawkpaw asked.

"No! What if they come back? We must leave at once. Adderclaw will be in charge." Dawnstar slowly got to her feet. She winced as she placed some weight on her back, injured leg.

"Dawnstar, please!" Hawkpaw said, trying to reason with her.

"Hawkpaw, I've made up my mind. We leave now." Dawnstar slowly stared walking toward the camp exit. After sitting a moment, Hawkpaw scurried up to her, making sure she didn't stumble.

"May StarClan keep you safe!" Mudfoot called as they exited the camp. The sun was just setting on the western horizon. Dawnstar was moving slowly, but deliberately as she made her way, almost desperately, toward Moonpool. Hawkpaw walked by her side, watching in case she needed to support her leader.

"Hawkpaw, you must guard the entrance to Moonpool while I share tongues with StarClan, do you understand?" Dawnstar said when they finally arrived a Moonpool, just as the moon was overhead. Hawkpaw nodded, even though she desperately wanted to dream. She sat by the entrance as Dawnstar entered the cave. Hawkpaw could hear the voices whispering for her to come. She dug her claws into the ground, resisting their call. She would not give those voices the satisfaction of luring her into Moonpool yet again.

It was much later when Dawnstar emerged from the cave, looking even more tired than before. Hawkpaw rushed forward to support her leader. "Come and lie down," Hawkpaw said, leading her over away from the entrance.

"I must be at the Gathering," Dawnstar said, her voice low. "I must!"

"Dawnstar, you're too exhausted and you're injured! You can't go! Let Adderclaw go in your place!"

"No! Hawkpaw, StarClan spoke to me." Dawnstar was gasping for breath now. "ShadowClan got to our territory because RiverClan let them through. The warriors that attacked us were led by Shadowfang, and Frostpelt. They have an agreement with Darkclaw and Rowanheart of RiverClan." She looked up at Hawkpaw. "Tallstar told me that they wouldn't attack again for a while, but still. If Yewstar thinks he can get away with this, he is wrong. He and Ravenstar are both traitors."

"Dawnstar, did Tallstar say anything about Yewstar or Ravenstar being involved?" Hawkpaw asked.

"How else would those two groups work together?" Dawnstar demanded. Hawkpaw shook her head, looking to the lightening sky.

"Come on, Dawnstar. We need to get back to camp." Dawnstar got up, supported by Hawkpaw. They slowly made their way from Moonpool, meeting up with the dawn patrol just inside their border and being escorted back to camp. When they arrived, Mosspaw took them both to the medicine cat den to let them rest and be treated.

xxx

"Hawkpaw, time to leave!" Mudfoot called into the medicine cat den. Hawkpaw jerked awake and looked around. Dawnstar was gone and she could see a group of cats gathering in the center of camp. She got up, stretched and walked out, going to stand by Sparrowpaw. Dawnstar was standing at the head of the group, with Adderclaw close beside. Mudfoot was standing by Leopardheart and Stoneclaw. Spottedflower, Runningsky and Redleaf were all whispering to each other.

"Is she really letting Runningsky come?" Hawkpaw whispered to Sparrowpaw. The tabby she-cat shrugged, looking at the sky.

"Cats of WindClan, we leave now!" Dawnstar called. She and Adderclaw started out of the camp, the other cats close behind. They walked for a little while before Horseplace came into view. Then, the group came to the marshy ground before the tree bridge to the island. Finally, after carefully crossing the tree, the WindClan cats arrived at the Gathering.

"Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw looked up to see Wolfpaw making his way over, followed by Birchpaw.

"Hello, Wolfpaw," she said. She must have sounded distant, because the tabby and white tom nudged her.

"You okay?" he asked. Hawkpaw looked at him and shook her head. She turned and walked away to stand by Stoneclaw. He looked at her and placed his tail on her flank.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Oakstar yowled for the attention of the cats. "I will begin," the tabby leader called. "Ferntail gave birth to a she-cat, Cloudkit. Both are healthy and doing fine. Our prey is running well." He looked at Ravenstar.

"RiverClan is proud to have made several apprentices. Russetpaw is our new medicine cat apprentice and Willowpaw is our newest apprentice, with Mothtalon being her mentor. Our prey is also running well."

Hawkpaw didn't join in the cheering for Russetpaw and Willowpaw. Ravenstar looked at Dawnstar.

"WindClan as two new warriors, Leopardheart and Mudfoot," Dawnstar began. The cats from the other Clan cheered for both of them. "We also have two new kits. Sandfur gave birth to Bluekit and Silverkit." Again the Clans cheered, until Yewstar spoke.

"Where is Rainfire?" he asked. Dawnstar turned to him, her eyes cold.

"Rainfire is dead, along with Larkpaw," Dawnstar said, her voice icy. She turned to the others. "We were attacked by cats from ShadowClan, including Bearheart, who killed Larkpaw, Frostpelt, who killed Rainfire, Thornclaw, Littlepaw, Stormpaw and Shadowfang. Adderclaw is our new deputy. We have lost much, but we will recover."

Hawkpaw noticed that she didn't say anything about RiverClan. Dawnstar looked at Yewstar. "What were you hoping to accomplish?" she asked, staring at him.

"I swear to you on StarClan, I had nothing to do with it!" Yewstar said, his ginger fur fluffing out. He looked back at his warriors. Pebbleclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, Nettletail, their medicine cat, and Heronfur surrounded Thornshadow and Shadowfang, as well as Stormpaw.

"I don't care!" Runningsky called. Hawkpaw looked at him, surprised. He normally was as quite as Sparrowpaw. "My apprentice is dead because of your Clan!" He approached the circled ShadowClan warriors, hissing.

"Runningsky, I will not allow you to attack my Clan!" Yewstar yowled. Pebbleclaw stepped in front of him, hissing as well. At that moment, clouds rolled over the moon, blocking its light.

"StarClan is not pleased," Poppyfur, ThunderClan's medicine cat, said. "This Gathering is over." Oakstar nodded, joining the rest of his Clan. The other Clans gathered in their groups.

"Hawkpaw! I'm sorry!" Wolfpaw called, as ThunderClan left. Hawkpaw flicked her tail, telling him she had heard. As they were leaving, Hawkpaw caught Darkclaw's gaze. She resisted the urge to run after him and joined her Clan on the long walk home.

**Several moons later…**

The remaining three apprentices, Sparrowpaw, Foxpaw and Hawkpaw stood under Tallrock. Sandfur's four-moon-old kits tumbled in front of them.

"Spottedflower, is Sparrowpaw ready to join the ranks of the warriors?" Dawnstar asked. Spottedflower nodded proudly. "Sparrowpaw, step forward." Sparrowpaw walked forward, until she was in front of all the other cats.

"I, Dawnstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?  
"I do," Sparrowpaw said, for once her voice loud and strong.

Dawnstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparrowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sparrowsong. StarClan honors your compassion and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." She jumped off of Tallrock, letting Sparrowsong lick her shoulder.

"Sparrowsong! Sparrowsong!" Mudfoot started chanting. The rest of the Clan joined in. Hawkpaw looked at Foxpaw and smiled.

"It's going to be just us for a while," she said. He nodded.

"Larkpaw should be with us," he aid softly. Hawkpaw nodded and rubbed her brother's cheek. Life was moving on and on and would keep on moving, no matter what.

**A/N: So… what did you think? You can tell me… and you know how ;)**

**As always,**

**--Neko**


	7. Chapter Six: Celebration and Reflection

**A/N: Okay so… I –heart- you all!! Special thanks to Penny3 and Emberheart0 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Six: Celebration and Reflection**

It was several moons later when Hawkpaw and Foxpaw once again stood before Tallrock, surrounded by their whole Clan. They had just heard the announcement that their mother, Brightshadow, was expecting kits again. It was the middle of Green Leaf and life was good.

"Runningsky, Stoneclaw, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" Dawnstar asked.

"She is," Stoneclaw said.

"He is," Runningsky echoed. Dawnstar nodded. She turned to Foxpaw.

"I, Dawnstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Dawnstar began. She looked closely at Foxpaw. "Foxpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Foxpaw said, loudly enough for Larkpaw in StarClan to hear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Foxclaw. StarClan honors your strength and honor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Dawnstar jumped off of Tallrock, letting Foxclaw lick her shoulder. She then turned and jumped back up on Tallrock.

"Hawkpaw, step forward." Memories flashed through Hawkpaw's mind as she walked before the Clan. Her mother had told her at Stoneclaw's warrior ceremony that she would be a warrior one day. At Mudfoot and Leopardheart's ceremony, Stoneclaw had told her the same thing. She remembered lying by Sparrowsong and Mudfoot by Larkpaw's body and remembered her trip to Moonpool. She remembered everything that happened.

"Hawkpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hawkpaw said, her whole body tingling with excitement. This was the moment she had waited for all her life.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawkpelt. StarClan honors your strength and honor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Hawkpelt stood in disbelief until Dawnstar stood before her. She licked her leader's shoulder to the sound of her name being shouted by the Clan. She turned and faced the rest of the Clan, outlined by the setting sun. She glanced at Foxclaw and they rubbed cheeks. Mosspaw ran up and licked both Foxclaw's and Hawkpelt's ears.

"Congratulations both of you!" she said, smiling. Dawnstar yowled again.

"There is another ceremony to be performed. Bluekit, Silverkit, step forward." The two kits bounced in front of Tallrock, Bluekit's dark grey fur well groomed and Silverkit's as well. "Scarheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Silverpaw. Scarheart, you have shown yourself to be loyal and true. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Silverpaw walked forward to touch noses with the black warrior, her face alight.

"Mudfoot, you too are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Bluepaw. Mudfoot, you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Bluepaw went to touch noses with Mudfoot. Hawkpelt found herself smiling when she looked at the brown warrior. With a glance at Foxclaw, the siblings moved to the camp entrance to hold their silent vigil. Foxclaw looked out into the growing darkness and Hawkpelt was sure he was thinking of Larkpaw.

_She should be here,_ Hawkpelt thought, feeling the sadness grow in her heart. The night grew cold, but still Foxclaw and Hawkpelt sat, each enveloped in their own thoughts.

xxx

Mosspaw was curled up nearby Redleaf in the medicine cat's den, thinking about Hawkpelt and Foxclaw. Her destiny was so different from theirs. She could see the look in Hawkpelt's eyes when she looked at Mudfoot. She had seen how Foxclaw had looked at Larkpaw. She would never have that.

_But are you sorry?_ she asked herself. She found that she wasn't. Closing her eyes, Mosspaw at last found the piece she had been looking for for a long time.

"_Mosspaw, wake up." _

_Mosspaw opened her eyes to see Rainfire standing before her._

"_Rainfire," Mosspaw said, smiling. "It's good to see you."_

"_You as well, Mosspaw. I have news for you." Mosspaw nodded. "Two are coming, not of Clan blood. WindClan must accept them into the Clan, do you understand? You must convince Dawnstar to let them into the Clan."_

"_I understand, Rainfire. Thank you."_

"_No, Mosspaw. Thank you. And tell Foxclaw I say congratulations."_

"_I will."_

Mosspaw awoke with a beam of sunlight in her face. She got up, stretched and walked out to see Dawnstar relieving Foxclaw and Hawkpelt from their vigil. She ran over before Foxclaw could go into the warrior's den.

"Foxclaw!" she called. He walked over to her, looking exhausted. "Rainfire says congratulations," she whispered into his ear. He stepped back, shocked, a sort of pained look on his face, then he smiled.

"Thank you, Mosspaw," he said. He then turned and walked into the warrior's den behind Hawkpelt. Mosspaw watched them go and turned to see Redleaf standing by Dawnstar.

_I shouldn't tell her yet,_ Mosspaw thought. _The two cats haven't come yet…_

"Two strange cats are approaching camp!" Mudfoot called, running into the camp. Mosspaw hung her head. So much for that.

"Bring them in," Dawnstar said. Mudfoot nodded and dashed out of camp again. Moments later, he, Tigermask and Spottedflower led two cats, one a black and white tom, the other a light grey she-cat with a very pink nose into camp and led them before Dawnstar.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dawnstar asked. The tom stepped forward.

"Forgive us. I am Checkers and this is Rose. We are from the stables on your territory," he said. His voice was pleasant and not threatening.

"The stables?" Mosspaw asked, volunteering to question the strange word.

"The place with the horses," Rose said.

"Horseplace," Dawnstar said, looking hard at the two. "Why are you kittypets here?"

"Rose had a dream from a dark grey, tabby she-cat, who called herself Rainfire. She said to come here," Checkers said. Rose hung her head, like it was something to be ashamed of.

"Dawnstar, I had a dream last night from Rainfire as well," Mosspaw said, stepping forward. "She told me that two cats who are not of Clan blood would be coming and we must accept them into our Clan." Dawnstar looked at her and nodded.

"You may stay for now. Checkers and Rose, you will join training groups with our two apprentices and if you think you can handle our way of life, you may stay. It is the will of StarClan. But, if at anytime you show to be disloyal or otherwise, you will have to leave. Understood?"

Rose and Checkers nodded. Mosspaw was surprised that Dawnstar accepted her word so easily. She scented the air around the two new cats and noticed something.

"Rose," she said. "I'm Mosspaw, the medicine cat apprentice. If you don't mind me asking, are you expecting kits?" Dawnstar looked back at Rose. The she-cat hung her head.

"Yes, I am," she said. Mosspaw smiled.

"Don't worry," Redleaf said, stepping forward. "Your combat training can wait. You'll be staying the nursery with Brightshadow. Follow me." He started walking toward the nursery, but Rose didn't follow.

"Rose, go," Checkers said. "You'll be fine, I promise." He licked her cheek. She nodded and followed Redleaf, her head and tail down. Mosspaw watched her. She seemed ashamed of her dream and scared of them and embarrassed of her kits.

After she had sat there for some time, Redleaf walked up to her. "We go to Moonpool tonight, Mosspaw," he said. "Before we go though get Rose some borage."

"I'll give her some thyme too. She seemed a little worked up," Mosspaw said. Redleaf nodded, a pleased look on his face.

"Good idea. Thanks, Mosspaw."

She nodded and turned, walking toward the medicine cat den. She grabbed some borage leaves and a stalk of thyme. She took her time walking to the nursery. Brightshadow wasn't going to claw the fur off of Rose. She entered the nursery and put the herbs down.

"Rose?" she called. The grey she-cat walked out and looked at Mosspaw. "I've brought some herbs for you. There's borage to help you produce enough milk for your kits when they come and the other is some thyme." Rose nodded and took the herbs without complaint.

"Thank you, Mosspaw," Rose said, before retreating into the dark of the nursery once more. Mosspaw turned and walked out of the nursery, again realizing that the only stay she would have in that place would be to help other she-cats give birth. As she was walking by the center of camp, Redleaf stopped her.

"Mosspaw," he said. "You've been down for days. What's bothering you?"

Mosspaw sighed. "Just coming to terms with a few things," she said, looking up at her mentor.

Redleaf looked at her. "Mosspaw, this is the path chosen for you. If I know you, and I am pretty sure I do, you wouldn't give this up, would you?"

Mosspaw shook her head. "No, Redleaf. This is where I belong." She looked at him. "Thank you." He licked her ears.

"It's what I'm here for. Now go and see how Snowfur is doing. She was complaining of a cough earlier." Mosspaw nodded and moved toward the Elder's Den, her mind on the future and what it would bring.

**A/N: So yeah… a more Mosspaw chapter… so… fun stuff… review? –heart-**

**As always,**

**--Neko**


	8. Chapter Seven: Rain of Copper

**A/N: First off, a little note. I'm sorry if you don't like the names of the characters, but they're not getting changed. Sorry. Secondly, thanks to my reviewers, Penny3, Emberheart0, and -Warrior Dude-! And to all my readers, I still –heart- you!**

**Disclaimer: No own… sorry..**

**Chapter Seven: Rain of Copper**

"If you need anything, ask Brightshadow," Mosspaw said, looking at Rose. "Alright?" They grey she-cat nodded and walked back into the nursery. Mosspaw didn't know why, but she was drawn to the former kittypet.

"Ready, Mosspaw?" Redleaf asked. She turned away from the nursery and looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I am," she said. Redleaf nodded and walked out of camp, Mosspaw following him. They would meet the others by Moonpool. They walked in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Mosspaw couldn't keep her mind off of the nursery. After scolding herself several time, they approached a small group of other cats.

Poppyfur, the ThunderClan medicine cat was there, along with Reedpelt and Russetpaw from RiverClan and Nettletail from ShadowClan. Mosspaw smiled at Russetpaw. He had just become an apprentice and had a slightly overwhelmed look on his face.

"Are we ready?" Poppyfur asked.

"Yes, but there is something I must do first," Redleaf said. "Let's gather by Moonpool." The cats walked until their paws were almost touching the glistening water. Redleaf turned and looked at Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw, it is time you received your true medicine cat name," he said, beaming at her. Mosspaw looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I, Redleaf, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons to come." Redleaf looked hard at Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Mosspaw looked at Redleaf. "I do," she said.

Redleaf smiled. He looked at the wall and saw a oddly shaped piece of moss. His smile grew. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Mosspaw, from the moment on, you will be known as Mossflower. StarClan honors your wisdom and compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WindClan." Mossflower walked up and licked Redleaf's shoulder.

"Mossflower! Mossflower!" chanted the other cats, their voices echoing in the darkness. Mossflower smiled and as one, the medicine cats turned and drank from the Moonpool, seeking guidance from StarClan.

xxx

"_Congratulations, Mossflower."_

"_Thank you, Larkpaw. You should be here though."_

"_Mossflower, now is not the time for you to be mourning. Mossflower, look behind you and remember what you see."_

_Mossflower turned and saw a field of bright yellow flowers. A small, copper-colored tom sat on a rock, the sun making his pelt seem to shine. Suddenly, rain clouds filled the sky and rain began to pour down and seemed to become one with the tom. He turned and looked at Mossflower, his bright blue eyes glistening like the rain._

_The dream began to fade just as the tom whispered, "Rain of Copper…" to the growing darkness._

xxx

_"Greetings, Redleaf."_

_"You as well, Rainfire. What news from StarClan do you bring?"_

_Rainfire gazed at Redleaf. "Keep in mind those of Bright Tiger's kin. Their destiny lies before them, ready for their paws to follow. Keep them in mind, Redleaf."_

_"I will," Redleaf said, perplexed about the message he had received, letting the dream fade._

xxx

Mossflower awoke and looked around. Redleaf was sitting, staring at the sky. She walked over to him. "Thank you," she said, looking at him. He looked down at his former apprentice and smiled.

"You deserve it, Mossflower," he said, smiling. "Are you ready to return to camp?" He looked around. The other cats were slowly awakening.

"I must return to RiverClan," Reedpelt said, when Russetpaw had awoken.

"I too," Nettletail said. "I shall see you all at the next Gathering. Until then, may StarClan guide your paws." He turned and left. Redleaf looked at Mossflower.

"Come on," he said. Mossflower nodded. She and Redleaf exited the cave, walking side-by-side. "Did you get any dreams?" he asked. Mossflower nodded.

"I dreamt of a strange, ginger cat. He was sitting in a field of yellow flowers and I heard the words, 'Rain of Copper.'" She sighed. "I have no idea what it means."

"Remember, that's for you to figure out. The answer will come in time." He looked at her and licked her ears in a fatherly, friendly sort of way. Mossflower smiled up at him. They continued walking and were almost to camp when Redleaf suddenly stopped.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. Mossflower breathed in some air.

"I smell RiverClan and ShadowClan," she said, looking up at Redleaf. "Could it be another attack?"

Redleaf didn't wait to answer. They both started running as quickly as they could towards the camp, following the scent. When they arrived at the entrance of the camp, however, there were no sounds of battle. They walked into camp slowly, looking around.

"Mosspaw and Redleaf are back!" Leopardheart called. Mossflower looked around and saw most of the cats gathered in the middle of camp. For a moment, Mossflower's heart stopped, worried that another cat had gone to StarClan. Then she saw movement.

Together, Redleaf and Mossflower walked forward. In the middle of the circle, Hawkpelt was wrapped around a small scrap of light brown fur. Another apprentice, who Mossflower recognized as Lizardpaw from RiverClan was standing nearby.

"Mosspaw! Thank StarClan. He needs help, quickly. He's almost torn to pieces!" Mossflower walked forward.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Littlepaw, from ShadowClan," Hawkpelt replied. "Lizardpaw brought him here."

"You say it like I had a choice," Lizardpaw spat. Mossflower shot him and look.

"Hawkpelt, can you and Mudfoot take him to our den?" Redleaf asked. Hawkpelt nodded and got up, her fur caked with blood. Mudfoot walked over and they carefully lifted Littlepaw and between them carried him to the medicine den. Mossflower followed them and as soon as they placed him carefully on a bed of moss, Mossflower went about, gathering cobwebs and other herbs to treat his many cuts.

"It's like a whole Clan attacked him," Hawkpelt said, looking at the small apprentice.

"Nearly," piped up Lizardpaw from the entrance to the den. "He was Frostpelt's apprentice. He was forced to attack your camp earlier. Littlepaw decided he had had enough and tried to leave Frostpelt. Frostpelt, Bearheart, Shadowfang and Stormpaw all attacked him. Heronfur, Pebbleclaw and Yewstar drove them out, along with Thornshadow. But Littlepaw knew he had to leave, so he came and found me." He hung his head. "My mentor, Rowanheart, was part of their plot too. I wasn't. Rowanheart didn't know I knew anything. Anyway, Littlepaw came to me, but we couldn't stay in RiverClan; Rowanheart would finish what Frostpelt started. So I had to bring him here. ThunderClan was too far and through ShadowClan territory."

"Where are those traitors?" Hawkpelt heard Foxclaw yowl from outside the den. "Oh no," she muttered, walking out. He was trying to get near the den, but Sparrowsong was keeping him back. She saw Scarheart walking towards the den as well. Hawkpelt ran, bowling her over.

"Littlepaw is seriously injured, for trying to stand up for what is right!" she said. "Get to the warriors' den and stay there!" She got off of Scarheart who sulked off. _She still wants revenge…_ Hawkpelt thought. She turned and walked back to the den.

"You're doing great, Mossflower," she heard Redleaf say. Hawkpelt stopped.

_Mossflower?_ She thought. When she walked back into the den, she looked at her sister, closely. "Mossflower?" she asked out loud.

"Yes. I'll tell you later, Hawkpelt. Littlepaw needs my help right now," Mossflower said, watching the small apprentice. He was almost old enough to be a warrior, but was so little! Hawkpelt nodded and walked out of the den. Lizardpaw was sitting, hunched over, by the apprentices' den. She watched as Silverpaw emerged from the den and went to sit by him. She watched the much smaller, younger apprentice comfort the older one and smiled. Sometimes friendship knew no Clan boundaries, and sometimes it didn't need to.

**A/N: So yeah… a little shorter… but hey, it's an update! Please review! Thanks so so so much!!**

**As always,**

**--Neko**


	9. Chapter Eight: Changes

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for the delay! Writer's Block and vacation and camp and life in general delayed me… again I apologize. Thanks to my reviewers, Emberheart0 and Inushuik! You guys make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors any more than I own Mt. Everest**

**Chapter Eight: Changes**

It was several days later, when Littlepaw was strong enough to talk, that Dawnstar called a Clan meeting. Hawkpelt sat near Mudfoot and Sparrowsong and watched her leader.

"Cats of WindClan! Several days ago we had two apprentices come to our Clan in dire need. However, it is not possible for them to return to where they came from. I have made my decision. Lizardpaw and Littlepaw, if they wish, are permitted to join WindClan."

Hawkpelt looked over at Lizardpaw. The tabby apprentice looked shocked. Dawnstar turned to him. "Lizardpaw, do you promise to be loyal to WindClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lizardpaw stepped forward. "I do, Dawnstar."

Dawnstar nodded. "Then I accept you as and apprentice of WindClan." She did not announce a mentor, nor did any cat chant his name. In fact, Scarheart hissed, turned and ran out of camp.

"Scarheart!" Silverpaw cried, running after her mentor. Rose looked up and started slowly moving towards the entrance.

"Scarheart! Silverpaw!" she called, running after the two. Hawkpelt looked on in shock. Then another shock came.

"Dawnstar!" It was Mossflower, supporting Littlepaw.

"Dawnstar, I too wish to join WindClan," Littlepaw said, his voice soft. Dawnstar nodded.

"Littlepaw, do you promise to protect WindClan and be loyal, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

Littlepaw nodded. "I do. And I apologize for the actions of my mentor and Clan."

"Then I accept you as an apprentice of WindClan," Dawnstar said.

"Littlepaw! For what it's worth, I understand that it was not your doing that our Clan was attacked." Hawkpelt looked at Sparrowsong as she spoke up. Littlepaw nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't share your sentiment, Sparrowsong!" Foxclaw spoke up. "These cats are the reason that Rainfire and Larkpaw are dead!" He glared at Littlepaw. The small apprentice stood up to his full height and, with Mossflower's help, hobbled down so he was nose to nose with Foxclaw.

"I had no choice, Foxclaw," he spat. "Frostpelt was going to kill me if I didn't go. I was scared. And I thought you were supposed to be loyal to your Clan. I am not saying what I did was right, but you have no right to blame their deaths on me." Hawkpelt looked with admiration at Littlepaw. Foxclaw looked at the ground.

"I hate to break up this little bit here," Mossflower said from beside Littlepaw. "But Dawnstar, Tallstar told me that Littlepaw and Lizardpaw must have mentors. I suggest we do this as quickly as possible, if anything to cement their place in our Clan."

Dawnstar looked at Mossflower and nodded. "Littlepaw, Lizardpaw, come before Tallrock," she said. Mossflower helped Littlepaw to move to stand beside Lizardpaw.

"Hawkpelt, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Lizardpaw. Hawkpelt, you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Dawnstar looked at Hawkpelt. Hawkpelt sat in shock for a moment, before walking forward to touch noses with Lizardpaw.

"Adderclaw, you too are being entrusted with an apprentice. You will mentor Littlepaw. Adderclaw, you have shown yourself to be loyal and true. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." With a pointed look at her deputy, he stepped forward and touched noses with Littlepaw. There, again, was no chanting of names and no cheers. Hawkpelt looked at Lizardpaw.

"What? You think I'm just going to follow you everywhere now? I'm old enough to be a warrior and I'm the apprentice to someone who is only about a moon or two older than me. So no, Hawkpelt, I won't be the good little apprentice you were hoping for. Get over it," the tabby apprentice said, laying down and glaring at her. Hawkpelt took a step back.

"We took you into this Clan and this is how you repay us?" Hawkpelt hissed in his ear. "Learn some respect and gratitude, Lizardpaw, and then maybe you'll become a warrior of WindClan." She turned and walked off.

"What's got your fur ruffled?"

Hawkpelt turned and saw Mudfoot. "I'm not in the mood right now, Mudfoot," she said, wanting nothing more than to claw someone's fur off.

"Settle down, Hawkpelt! I was just seeing if you were okay," he said, walking up to her. There was something in his eyes that made her calm down and realize he wasn't there to antagonize her.

"Sorry. It's Lizardpaw. He's being completely ridiculous. He's just—ugh!" She said, sitting down. Mudfoot sat beside her and looked at Lizardpaw lounging by Tallrock.

"He's not used to this, Hawkpelt. He would have been a warrior any day back in RiverClan, but now he has to prove himself all over again. Give him a bit of time."

"He reminds me of you."

"I've changed though, haven't I?"

"That's true."

"Then give him a chance. If you hadn't given me a chance would we be sitting here talking right now?"

Hawkpelt looked at Mudfoot and smiled. "No, I guess not." She licked his ears in a friendly way. "Thanks, Mudfoot."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Anytime, for a friend."

And for some reason, at those words, Hawkpelt felt her heart drop a little.

xxx

"Hey, Hawkpelt!"

Hawkpelt turned and watched as Mudfoot ran over, Bluepaw in tow. "What's up?" she asked, sitting down, moving her eyes away from her apprentice, still sulking in the sun.

"Bluepaw and I are going hunting. Why don't you bring Lizardpaw along?" Mudfoot said, looking at her. Hawkpelt shrugged.

"I can try," she said, getting up. She walked over to Lizardpaw and prodded him with her paw. "Get up, we're going hunting," she said.

"Make me," Lizardpaw replied, turning his head away from her. Hawkpelt sighed and grabbed the scruff of his neck in her teeth, pulling him to his feet. "Hey!" he exclaimed, facing her. "What was that for?"

"Even in RiverClan, I'm sure you listened to your mentor. Try it now, since you are a part of WindClan. Come on. We are going hunting with Mudfoot and Bluepaw."

Lizardpaw sighed but followed her over. "We're ready," Hawkpelt said. Mudfoot nodded and led the way out of camp, Hawkpelt beside him. Lizardpaw and Bluepaw walked uneasily beside each other. They kept walking through their territory, scenting for prey and finding none. Hawkpelt could feel Lizardpaw's frustration.

"Let's try over by RiverClan," she said softly to Mudfoot. He looked at her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked. "With Lizardpaw being—"

"Lizardpaw is a WindClan apprentice," Hawkpelt reminded him fiercely.

"Right," Mudfoot said, some of his old bitterness coming back. "And he's as loyal as a badger let me tell you."

"You can be impossible sometimes!" Hawkpelt hissed under her breath. "We are going near RiverClan, and that's the end of it!"

"Who died and put you in charge?" Mudfoot demanded softly. Hawkpelt ignored him and looked back at the two apprentices.

"We're going near RiverClan's border. See if you can catch anything there." She shot a look to Mudfoot and turned their group towards the border. Looking back at Lizardpaw, Hawkpelt saw some sort of glimmer of hope in his eyes. Was Mudfoot right about him?

"Traitor!"

Hawkpelt looked up and to see a RiverClan patrol on the other side of the border. She recognized Juniperheart, Ivypaw, Volepelt as well as Darkclaw and Rowanheart.

"Oh no…" Lizardpaw muttered.

"Lizardpaw?" Ivypaw called across the border. "Why?"

"I had no choice, Ivypaw!" he called, the pain in his voice making Hawkpelt's heart twinge.

"You traitor! Now WindClan probably knows all our secrets!" Rowanheart called.

"You dare accuse my apprentice of treason, Rowanheart?" Hawkpelt called, stepping forward. "You hypocrite! You and your treason are the reasons Lizardpaw left RiverClan! Now leave, or shall I tell all about your treachery, and Darkclaw's as well?"

Juniperheart looked at the two other warriors. They stuttered some nonsense, then turned and ran off, towards the nearby Thunderpath. Hawkpelt looked at Juniperheart.

"Lizardpaw is now an apprentice of WindClan. If you want to reclaim him, you must bring it up at the next gathering. I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be," she said.

"I understand, Hawkpelt. Perhaps it is for the best that he stay there for now," she called. She and Volepelt turned to return to their camp, but Ivypaw stayed, looking at Lizardpaw.

"Lizardpaw, I want to see you," she called.

"I know, Ivypaw. We can't. We are in different Clans now. We have to go. May StarClan guide your path!" Hawkpelt watched in amazement as Lizardpaw turned away from his friends, family and home and walked up beside her. "Come on," he said. "Let's go."

With a glance at Mudfoot, Hawkpelt followed her apprentice in silence. What had changed in such a short period of time that suddenly made Lizardpaw realize what Hawkpelt had been telling him all along?

"Hawkpelt, can I talk with you?" Lizardpaw asked, turning to face her. Hawkpelt stopped and nodded.

"We'll catch up later, Mudfoot," she said. The brown tom nodded and led Bluepaw away, hopefully to find _some_ fresh-kill. She turned to her apprentice. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving," Lizardpaw said. "I'm just causing trouble from not only RiverClan but also WindClan as well. "I'll go and find some nice two-legs to take me in or maybe live as a rogue."

Hawkpelt sat in shock. This wasn't what she had been expecting at all. "Lizardpaw, you can't!"

"And why can't I? I'm too young? I'm almost as old as you are, Hawkpelt."

"No! You owe it not only to Littlepaw, but also to Ivypaw. Imagine what she would go through if you left forever?"

"At least then we would have a chance of being together!"

"Would Ivypaw leave her Clan? For anything?" Hawkpelt asked. Lizardpaw sat in silence.

"I guess not…" he said softly. "Actually, I know she wouldn't." He sighed. "But at least then I wouldn't have to see her so much."

"Lizardpaw, I know this hurts you, but your Clan is here for you."

"How many of them? You? Silverpaw? Littlepaw? None of them trust me!"

"They'll learn to trust you. But only if you stay! If you leave now, their suspicions will be confirmed in their eyes. Prove them wrong, Lizardpaw," Hawkpelt pleaded. Lizardpaw looked at the ground.

"I need time to think. Let's head back to camp for tonight, anyway. It's getting late."

Hawkpelt nodded and the pair walked back to camp. When they arrived, they saw that Mudfoot and Bluepaw had caught some prey, but their attention turned to the gathering of cats by Tallrock. They walked forward just in time to hear Rose and Checkers say, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rose, from this moment on, you will be known as Petalnose. StarClan honors your compassion and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Dawnstar let Petalnose lick her shoulder before turning to Checkers.

"Checkers, from this moment on, you will be known as Patchfur. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Now Patchfur licked Dawnstar's shoulder, while the Clan cheered their names.

When Hawkpelt looked down for Lizardpaw, he was gone. She turned and saw him walking towards the Apprentices' Den.

"Hawkpelt?"

Hawkpelt turned and saw Mudfoot standing there. "Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

"Come with me," he said, turning and walking out of camp. Hawkpelt, after a moment of hesitation, walked after him, catching up quickly. He led her out onto the middle of the moor and stopped, looking up at the sky. It was a clear night and the moon was almost full.

"What is it?" Hawkpelt asked, sitting down. Mudfoot sat facing her, his eyes glimmering in the surreal light of the moon.

"You actually listened to me," he said, meeting her eyes. "You gave him a chance."

"Yes, I did," Hawkpelt said, not wanting Mudfoot's "victory" over her rubbed in her face. "What about it?"

"Nothing," Mudfoot said, looking at the ground. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mudfoot spoke up again. "I followed you and Lizardpaw earlier today," he confessed.

"Why did you do that?" Hawkpelt asked. "Do you know what he would do if he knew you were there?"

"You really don't want him to leave, do you?"

"Of course not! He's a WindClan cat now, and my apprentice. I promised to pass down all I know to him. I want to see him become a warrior!"

"I know you do." Mudfoot smiled at her. "I won't tell him I was there, I promise." Hawkpelt looked at Mudfoot. He drove her absolutely crazy sometimes, but others, like when he smiled at her, her world changed.

"Mudfoot," Hawkpelt said, looking closely at him. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"Because, Hawkpelt. Ever since you became an apprentice, even though I seemed like a tick at times, I have, shall we say, taken a special notice of you. Everything you did caught my eye. Your training was flawless. You were like the perfect apprentice, and frankly, I was jealous. Tigermask, your father, often told me how I should be more like you and Foxclaw. I realized that all the bitterness I had built up around myself about you two, because of Tigermask, made me the badger that I was." Mudfoot paused, gazing up at the sky.

"Then I became a warrior and Larkpaw and Rainfire died. It made me realized how much my Clan meant to me." He paused again. "Especially you, Hawkpelt. If you had died instead of Larkpaw, I don't know what I would do!" He looked into her eyes, his glittering with the light of the stars. "What I'm trying to say, Hawkpelt, is that I've come to love you like I love no other cat."

Hawkpelt sat in stunned silence, just watching Mudfoot. All of her anger at him that was built up over the moons they had spent together melted away in his amber eyes.

"Hawkpelt?" he asked, looking worried. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have said those things… I mean…"

"Mudfoot," Hawkpelt said, moving closer to him. "Dear Mudfoot, if there was anything you shouldn't have said, you didn't say it here." She licked his cheek, now aware of everything. "I love you, Mudfoot."

The smile that grew on Mudfoot's face would remain in Hawkpelt's memory for as long as she could remember. In a sudden burst of joy, he jumped up and starting running around, jumping into the air. Hawkpelt laughed and ran after him, pouncing on him.

"Oof!" Mudfoot said when Hawkpelt landed on him. He laughed and licked her cheek. She slowly got off of him and waited for him to stand.

"We should head back," Hawkpelt said, turning. Mudfoot nodded and walked to her side, twining his tail with hers. As they began to walk back, Hawkpelt saw a flash of ginger fur dash ahead of them. She knew that pelt. "Wait here," she said to Mudfoot and ran as quickly as she could catching up to and jumping on Foxclaw.

"Get off!" he yowled.

"Not a chance, you mouse-brain. What were you doing, spying on us like some nosey apprentice?"

"What were you doing with him? Hawkpelt, he hates us both! It's Mudfoot, for StarClan's sake! He is the most ill-tempered cat in the whole Clan!"

"You obviously haven't met yourself or Lizardpaw lately then," Hawkpelt retorted. "And I'll have you know that Mudfoot loves me, and I love him. So back off!" She got off of him and stalked back to Mudfoot, angrier than a hive of bees.

"You okay?" Mudfoot asked, his pelt brushing against hers. She nodded.

"Just some annoying brother of mine," she said. She looked up at Mudfoot. "He doesn't like you."

"I know. But he'll have to get used to me, because I'm not going to leave you, ever." He licked her cheek.

Hawkpelt smiled, the bubble of anger in her chest fading away. "Come on," she said. "We should be getting back to camp." Mudfoot twined his tail with Hawkpelt's as they walked back to camp in silence, taking comfort in one another's presence.


	10. Chapter Nine: Bluepaw

**A/N: I'm probably going to get one more chapter in after this then I have to leave for like two weeks so… and this story is drawing near the end but never fear! There will be a sequel! =) Thanks to my reviewers: Inushuik, Honeyfern, and EeveeCelebi749! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Nine: Bluepaw**

Mudfoot and Hawkpelt walked back into camp together. Most of the cats were in their dens, drifting off to sleep.

"I need to go talk with Mossflower," Hawkpelt said, licking Mudfoot's cheek. "I'll come to the den later." Mudfoot nodded and walked towards the warriors' den. Hawkpelt walked to the Medicine Cat Den and stood outside. Without having to call her name, Hawkpelt was soon joined by her sister. Again, without talking, they moved to the far side of camp, sitting side by side.

"What is it?" Mossflower asked. Hawkpelt looked up at the star filled sky.

"I love Mudfoot," she said. "And he loves me. But Foxclaw doesn't like Mudfoot and was being a complete mouse-brain and—" She stopped abruptly when she saw Mossflower's face. The expression that had crossed it broke Hawkpelt's heart. "Oh, Mossflower," she said, licking her cheek.

"I don't want pity, Hawkpelt," Mossflower said, her voice bitter. "I chose this way of life. I am a medicine cat. I cannot love."

Hawkpelt sat in silence for a moment, thinking. "On the contrary, Mossflower," she began. "I think you can love the most out of any cat in the Clan. You have to care for each one of us. You even care for the cats of other Clans, without question. You have the most love out of anyone I know!"

Mossflower looked at the ground. "Besides," Hawkpelt said. "Would you trade this for anything else in the world?"

Mossflower looked up at her sister and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't." She smiled and licked her cheek. "Thank you, Hawkpelt."

"For what? For reminding you of what you already know?" Hawkpelt laughed. "Mossflower, you've always been like that." Mossflower smiled.

"I'm happy for you both," she said, gazing at Hawkpelt. Hawkpelt smiled and stood.

"I'm very tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Hawkpelt turned and walked to the warriors den, settling in beside Mudfoot, taking comfort in his warm, dark fur. She fell asleep thinking of him, and the look that had crossed her sister's face.

Mossflower walked back to her den, her mind swirling with thoughts of kits and mates and love. She shook her head to clear it. She was a medicine cat. She couldn't be thinking like this. Sighing, Mossflower walked into the comforting darkness of the medicine cat den and curled off, drifting to sleep.

_Mossflower looked around and saw a familiar field of bright yellow flowers. A small, copper-colored tom sat on a rock, the sun making his pelt seem to shine. Suddenly, rain clouds filled the sky and rain began to pour down and seemed to become one with the tom. He turned and looked at Mossflower, his bright blue eyes glistening like the rain. This time, however, before the dream could end, Mossflower ran forward._

"_Wait!" She called. The copper tom gazed at her, his eyes sad. _

"_We wait for you, Moss of Flowers," he said before once again, the dream faded into blackness. _

xxx

Bluepaw sat in the quiet of the apprentice den, his heart full of different emotions. Silverpaw, his own sister, was lying close to Littlepaw. They were breathing in time with each other, so close they were almost touching. His heart felt like it was about to burst with anger. He stood and walked quickly out of the den, sitting outside in the moonlight. He felt like an outcast. His sister constantly followed Littlepaw around, fussing over his wounds. Lizardpaw acted like a thorn in the fur even on his best days. As he sat there, one thought burst through all the others, _I don't belong here._

The thought hit him like a blow to the gut. Bluepaw sat there, gasping for breath. He knew what he had to do. Several faces crept into his head. Darkclaw, Rowanheart, they didn't belong in their Clan either. Maybe he could join them! His mind made up, Bluepaw stood, and with one last look at his home, turned and ran out a back passage and into the night.

xxx

It was some time later, when Bluepaw was deep in RiverClan territory, that the apprentice came across a scent he recognized. Rowanheart. He ran after it, blood pounding in his head. He kept running until he was suddenly stopped when a huge weight forced him to the ground.

"What do we have here?" he heard a voice sneer in his ear. The voice came from a dark grey cat, his green eyes glistening in the moon light. Darkclaw.

"A WindClan apprentice, it seems," said another voice, this one from a night black she-cat who smelled of ShadowClan. Behind those two stood a huge, dark tabby tom who also smelled of ShadowClan, a large, bright white tom, who was also from ShadowClan, another huge, dingy tabby tom and a smaller, grey tabby apprentice, who were also both from ShadowClan. Behind them was a ginger, tabby tom from RiverClan. Rowanheart!

"Shadowfang," the ShadowClan apprentice said to the night black she-cat. "Can I have him?"

"No, Stormpaw," she said, her voice dripping like venom from an adder's mouth. Bluepaw crouched under the weight of Darkclaw's paw, shaking from fear. These cats could kill him easily. "Let's see what this little scrap of fur wants." The pressure lifted off of Bluepaw and he sat up. The eyes of all the cats around him, save Rowanheart's were glistening with the want to spill his blood. "Well, little apprentice?"

"I am Bluepaw, formerly of WindClan," he said, proud that his voice wasn't trembling. The rest of his insides were however. "I have left my Clan in hopes of joining you. I don't belong in my Clan and I figured since you were all Clanless… that…"

"That you could join our merry band?" The white tom sneered, laughing. Bluepaw cringed and chanced a glance at Rowanheart. His eyes looked sad, like he regretted ever getting into this mess. Rowanheart met his gaze and held it.

"I wonder what terrified apprentice tastes like," the big tabby tom, who Bluepaw realized was Bearheart, said. Bearheart met Bluepaw's eyes with his own and took a step forward.

"No!" Rowanheart jumped in front of Bluepaw, his fur bristling. "Bearheart, you will not harm him."

"And who put you in charge?" the huge tom asked, standing up to his full height. Rowanheart hissed.

"He will go to ShadowClan. Juniperheart saw this one on patrol earlier today. There's no way RiverClan will take him."

"And why will you do that? He said he wanted to join us," Shadowfang said. "Besides, you know how Yewstar is about trespassers." She looked at Bluepaw and licked her lips.

"He will go, because he will die if he stays with us and I will not deny another apprentice the chance to become a warrior within the Clans!" Rowanheart roared. Bearheart actually took a step back from the ginger warrior. Rowanheart turned. "Come with me." He looked back at the rest of the Clanless cats. "If any of you dare follow us I will rip you to shreds!"

Rowanheart started walking away. Bluepaw sat for a brief moment then ran after Rowanheart, walking by the older cat's side. "Why did you save me?" Bluepaw asked, his voice soft, after they were far enough away from the others.

"I heard what Bearheart did to Larkpaw all those moons ago when they attacked your Clan. We had an agreement with the ShadowClan warriors that they could go through our land only if they did not kill any apprentices." He looked at the ground. "My own daughter was an apprentice and was killed in a boundary dispute with ShadowClan and so I wanted to make sure no other cats would have to go through what I did." He sighed. "I regret my actions now. But I cannot return to RiverClan. I have to pretend to be like the others, like Darkclaw and Shadowfang and Frostpelt. I have to pretend that I don't have a conscience." He looked up. They were at the ShadowClan border.

"This is where I leave you. Yewstar isn't himself as of yet, since Littlepaw left. Good luck, young Bluepaw. I wish you a long life as a warrior." Rowanheart turned and returned to the darkness around him. Bluepaw looked ahead into ShadowClan's territory, Silverpaw's face flashing into his mind.

_It's for the best,_ Bluepaw thought. He took a deep breath and stepped over the boundary.

xxx

"Do you know what you have done?"

"I have shown weakness. I have shown doubt."

"Do you know what the punishment is for that offense?"

"Yes."

"I think it's only fair for Stormpaw to gain his status as a warrior among us. Stormpaw!"

There was the crunch of footsteps as the grey apprentice grew closer. "Do it," Shadowfang's voice hissed.

"I dedicate myself to this newest Clan, GhostClan, and to you all as a warrior in my turn."

Rowanheart was filled with pain at the amount of evil in the young cat's voice. He braced himself as Stormpaw grew closer.

His scream ripped through the night as Stormpaw tore at Rowanheart's ear, tearing it off, and tossing it aside. He then raked his claws down Rowanheart's back and bit at his tail. Finally, after what seemed like moons, Stormpaw stepped back, his face and claws covered in blood.

"From this moment on, you shall no longer be known as Stormpaw. Now until forever, you will be known as Stormclaw. We welcome you as a full warrior of GhostClan."

Rowanheart's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. The faces of his daughter, of Larkpaw, of Bluepaw all flashed before his minds eye. They were all sad faces and made him want to cry out. However, the pain of his wounds pushed them out of his mind. His heart hardened and he stood, blood dripping from his head. He saw Stormclaw lick Frostpelt's shoulder.

"GhostClan also forgives Rowanheart, now that he has received his punishment," Frostpelt said.

"I am ready to once more be a full member of this Clan," Rowanheart said, his voice and eyes cold once more.

xxx

Bluepaw took another step forward, towards the ShadowClan camp, when a new voice breathed over his shoulder.

"I would stop moving if I were you."

Bluepaw turned to see two apprentices, both of whom were black and white she-cats, staring at him, their fur bristling. Another she-cat, a calico warrior, stood behind them. Bluepaw took a step back.

"What are you doing on our territory?" the warrior asked.

Bluepaw would recall later how ashamed he felt that now, when he was cornered by three she-cats, his voice trembled. "I-I, I mean, I was—"

"Spit it out!" the warrior demanded.

Bluepaw gulped. "I left my Clan," he said.

"And what Clan would that be?" one of the black and white apprentices asked.

"MouseClan?" the other one sneered. They laughed.

"I left WindClan," Bluepaw said, anger filling him. As much as he knew he didn't belong there, his former Clanmates were still a proud Clan. "I am Bluepaw and I am seeking a new home."

"Then why not try RiverClan, or perhaps ThunderClan?" The warrior asked.

Bluepaw faltered. What would he say?

"Well?" the first black and white apprentice asked.

"StarClan told me this is where I should go." He clawed his mind for a warrior from ShadowClan. "Uh, Littlecloud told me." He hoped to StarClan on high that Littlecloud wouldn't mind Bluepaw using his name in a lie and also that Littlecloud was indeed from ShadowClan.

The three cats looked at each other. "Come with us," the calico warrior finally said. The three she-cats turned and started heading toward ShadowClan's camp. When they arrived the sun was just rising. Looking around, Bluepaw could see that ShadowClan and suffering. They had lost four warriors and two apprentices, which left them with what Bluepaw saw: their leader, Yewstar, the three she-cats, a brown tom with a spiky tail, a silver she-cat, a grey brown she-cat and two more apprentices. Eight cats were what was left of the once mighty ShadowClan.

"Who is this?" Yewstar asked, standing at the head of the group of cats. "And what is he doing here?" Bluepaw looked at Yewstar. The ginger tom's eyes were full of pain and sadness. The second black and white apprentice nudged Bluepaw forward.

"I am Bluepaw," he said. "Formerly of WindClan. I left my Clan and Littlecloud told me to come and join yours." He had practiced what he would say in his mind so many times that the words flowed out easily.

"And what do you want?" Yewstar asked. "ShadowClan have already lost so much. Not only have we lost five of our strongest, but my own son. What more do you want from us?"

Bluepaw looked steadily at the leader of ShadowClan. "I wish to join your Clan, nothing more." He heard a laugh from one of the black and white apprentices.

"Shush, Bouncepaw!" the calico warrior hissed. Yewstar looked at the warrior.

"Pebbleclaw, what do you think?" he asked her.

Pebbleclaw looked up. "I think we need more cats, Yewstar," she said. Bluepaw was surprised. Of all the cats, Pebbleclaw was the one he last expected to want him to join them! "I say we let him join us." Yewstar nodded.

"Bluepaw, step forward," he said. Bluepaw did so.

"Bluepaw, do you promise to be loyal to ShadowClan, even at the cost of your life?" Yewstar asked as the sun rose higher over the trees.

"I do," Bluepaw said. Yewstar nodded.

"Then I accept you as an apprentice of ShadowClan." He looked around. "Heronfur, even though you are a young warrior, we have need of you as a mentor. Bluepaw will be your apprentice. Heronfur, you have shown yourself to be loyal and true. Pass what you know to this apprentice." The silver she-cat walked forward and she and Bluepaw touched noses.

No one chanted his name or said congratulations. They all meandered off, looking around the camp. Suddenly, Bluepaw was knocked off his feet by a bundle of grey fur.

"Rainpaw! Get off of him!" said a light tabby she-cat with green eyes. Bluepaw threw the other, silver apprentice off and turned to face them. They were both she-cats. "Sorry about my sister," the light tabby said, smiling. "I'm Leafpaw."

"Welcome to ShadowClan!" Rainpaw said excitedly. She smiled.

"Thanks," Bluepaw said, looking around. "So just for my sake, who is everyone?" he asked. Leafpaw smiled.

"Well you know Yewstar and you've met Pebbleclaw and Bouncepaw and Pouncepaw. Pouncepaw and Bouncepaw are our sisters," Leafpaw said. The two black and white she-cats were wrestling with Pebbleclaw. "They both have Pebbleclaw as their mentor since Pouncepaw's mentor _was_ Bearheart, but he left."

"Pouncepaw, Bouncepaw, Pebbleclaw and Yewstar. Leafpaw and Rainpaw," Bluepaw said, committing the names to memory.

"Over there, that brown tom, that's Nettletail. He's our medicine cat. Then that mousey brown she-cat is Rabbitfur, our mother. And you know Heronfur. Our father's Yewstar."

"Okay, so let me see if I have this," Bluepaw said. "Bouncepaw, Pouncepaw, Yewstar, Rabbitfur, Heronfur, Nettletail, Rainpaw and Leafpaw." He pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Very good, except you got Pouncepaw and Bouncepaw mixed up," Rainpaw said, licking her paw.

"They look exactly alike!" Bluepaw said, exasperated.

"No. You see, Pouncepaw has longer fur than Bouncepaw. And Bouncepaw's black splotches are more erratic than Pouncepaw's." Bluepaw sighed and looked around. This was his home now. He was now a ShadowClan cat.

xxx

Hawkpelt woke suddenly, gasping. "Bluepaw!" she said, jumping to her feet. She ran out of the warriors' den and saw Lizardpaw running toward her.

"Hawkpelt! Bluepaw's gone!"

Hawkpelt stopped dead in her tracks. Was her dream reality? She turned to see Dawnstar jumping off of Tallrock and coming towards them.

"What is going on?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

Hawkpelt looked closely at her leader. "I had a dream last night, that Bluepaw left WindClan and went to join ShadowClan," she said softly. "And now Lizardpaw says that he isn't in the den." Dawnstar looked from Hawkpelt to Lizardpaw.

"We shall have to tell the Clan," Dawnstar said softly. "This does not bode well." She turned and bounded up to Tallrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallrock!" she called. Hawkpelt looked at Lizardpaw and brushed her fur against his. They walked forward and sat, waiting for the other cats to join them. When the whole Clan was there, Dawnstar began.

"Cats of WindClan, recently we were made aware of a plot between cats of RiverClan and ShadowClan to attack us. From this attack we lost two of our own, Larkpaw and Rainfire. But later we gained two, Lizardpaw and Littlepaw. Now, we have lost one more to ShadowClan."

"What? How did they get onto our territory?" Scarheart demanded.

"They did not," Dawnstar said. "One of our apprentices left of his own accord and went to join them." She met Sandfur and Silverpaw's eyes. "Bluepaw is no long a cat of WindClan," she said, her voice heavy.

"No!" Silverpaw cried, falling back onto her mother. "No!" Sandfur licked her daughter's head, but Hawkpelt could see that her eyes were clouded with grief unspeakable.

Suddenly, a hissing turned Hawkpelt's attention to Adderclaw. He was hissing at his own apprentice, Littlepaw!

"You! This is all your fault!" he said, before lunging at the small grey tom. Littlepaw streaked out of the way, jumping on the deputy's back.

"Stop!" Mossflower cried, running over and knocking into Adderclaw. He turned and hissed before he saw who it was. Littlepaw was lying on the ground. He was still very weak from his injuries.

"I will not train him!" Adderclaw cried. "I cannot!"

"Then Adderclaw you will have no more apprentices until I deem you are once more mature enough to know what's right and wrong!" Dawnstar roared from Tallrock. Hawkpelt cringed and turned to see her leader standing to her full height and her fur bristling.

"He _must_ have a mentor," Mossflower said from beside the small apprentice. He slowly got up, appearing to be alright.

Dawnstar took several deep breaths before saying in a loud voice. "Patchfur! You are a warrior of WindClan and it is time you had your first apprentice. You will mentor Littlepaw. Patchfur you have shown yourself to be level-headed and loyal. Pass what you know to this apprentice." Patchfur looked surprised that he of all cats would be given an apprentice, but nevertheless walked forward and touched noses with Littlepaw. Hawkpelt looked over at Mudfoot. He had lost his first apprentice.

She walked over and pressed her nose into his flank. He pulled away, his movement jerky and full of anger. "It wasn't your fault," she said softly. Mudfoot simply got up, looked back at Hawkpelt, his eyes full of anger, and ran out of camp. Hawkpelt sat helplessly as her Clan began to fall apart around her.


	11. Chapter Ten: Gathering

**A/N: Hey kids, this is going to be my last update for about two weeks and I'm sorry it's a short one, but we are drawing near the end. The chapter after this one will be the last. But again, there will be a sequel ****Call of the Sky: Flower Fall**** so never fear! Thanks to my reviewers: Inushuik and EeveeCelebi749! =) **

**Disclaimer: No. I **_**still**_** don't own warriors.**

**Chapter Ten: Gathering**

It was several days later when Dawnstar called the Clan again, but this time to announce who would be going to the next gathering. Despite her anger at him, Adderclaw would be going. The other Clans would wonder what was going on if the deputy didn't show up. Hawkpelt, Silverpaw, Scarheart, Foxclaw, Sparrowsong, Mudfoot, Redleaf and Mossflower would also be going. As a precaution, Dawnstar was leaving the more experienced warriors back at camp, in case anyone tried to attack.

At nightfall, the ten cats left for the island. They could smell ThunderClan behind them and picked up speed. Hawkpelt could here Dawnstar and Adderclaw whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She assumed that they were speaking about what Dawnstar would say to the other three Clans. A lot had happened.

Suddenly she realized that this was her Foxclaw's first gathering as warriors. It was also Silverpaw's first gathering as an apprentice. _And it would have been Bluepaw's. And it would have been Mudfoot's first as a mentor. My apprentice isn't even here._ All these thoughts kept running through her head as they grew closer and closer to the tree bridge. Dawnstar stopped them before they got too close.

"Remember, do not reveal too much to the others. I will be telling them about Lizardpaw and Littlepaw, but not Bluepaw. Do not mention him. Do not mention our troubles and make us seem strong."

"We are strong!" Foxclaw said. Dawnstar looked at him, her eyes sad.

"Let's go," Dawnstar said, not responding to Foxclaw. She and Adderclaw began to walk to the tree bridge. Hawkpelt walked close to Mudfoot. Ever since Bluepaw left, he had been more closed off and distant. There were times when even Hawkpelt couldn't reach him. Finally, they reached the tree bridge. Hawkpelt followed Mudfoot across the slippery wood, watching her footing. Behind her she heard Silverpaw almost slip just as she herself jumped off the tree. She walked forward with Mudfoot at her side and through the underbrush, and into the mass of cats that had already arrived. RiverClan and ShadowClan were there already and mingling.

She looked around and was about to head towards some RiverClan warriors she recognized, a voice reached her ears. "Hawkpaw!" She turned to see Wolfpaw running towards her, Coalpaw following somewhat reluctantly.

"Wolfpaw!" She said, smiling. "I'm actually not Hawkpaw anymore. I'm Hawkpelt." She stood straighter, proud to be a warrior.

"Well I'm not Wolfpaw either. I'm Wolfcall and this is Coalfang. We're both warriors too!" He smiled.

"That's great! Congratulations! How about Birchpaw and Lilypaw?" she asked.

"Birchpaw is Birchpelt now," Coalfang said. "And Lilypaw is dead."

The words hit Hawkpelt like a punch to the gut. "Dead? How?" she asked, hearing Mudfoot come up beside her.

"She died of greencough," Wolfcall explained. "Poppyfur couldn't do anything."

"I'm sorry," Hawkpelt said, nosing Wolfcall. Lilypaw had been his sister.

"The gathering's about to start," Coalfang said, turning to face the four leaders.

"I shall begin," Oakstar said. "ThunderClan are doing well. We have made three new warriors, Wolfcall, Coalfang and Birchpelt." The cats all cheered for the new warriors. "But we are also met by sadness. Lilypaw has died of greencough. She runs with StarClan now." The cats all bowed their heads now, mourning the loss of one so close to becoming a warrior. "Our prey is running well." Oakstar looked over at Ravenstar and nodded.

"RiverClan are also doing well," he began. "However, two of our warriors, Rowanheart and Darkclaw, have been driven out for their part in the attack against WindClan. However, one of our apprentices, Lizardpaw, has also left for unknown reasons. On a happier note, Kestrelheart has given birth to two kits, Daykit and Nightkit. All are doing well." He now looked at Dawnstar.

"WindClan are prosperous. We also have new warriors, Hawkpelt and Foxclaw. We have several apprentices as well. Silverpaw as well as two others." Hawkpelt watched her leader. "Lizardpaw of RiverClan and Littlepaw of ShadowClan came to us in time of need. Littlepaw was severely injured and so Lizardpaw helped him and brought him to us. They are not able to return to their own Clans and so we have accepted them into ours. Lizardpaw is now the apprentice to Hawkpelt and Littlepaw is the apprentice of Patchfur." She stopped, not saying anything about Bluepaw. "Our prey is running well." She turned to Yewstar.

"ShadowClan are in a time of need, I will not deny it," Yewstar said. Hawkpelt looked at the ginger tom, surprised. ShadowClan must be doing terrible for their own leader to admit it in front of the whole gathering. "Frostpelt, Stormpaw, Shadowfang, Bearheart, and Thornshadow have all been driven out for their attack against WindClan. Our Clan is small. There is little prey. However, we have made five new apprentices. Rainpaw, Leafpaw, Pouncepaw and Bouncepaw are all apprentices now. However, several days ago, another apprentice came to us. Bluepaw of WindClan came to our Clan and is now the apprentice of Heronfur."

"This is not natural!" Oakstar called. "This exchanging of apprentices. Now we will have cats with double loyalties. What will happen in battles?"

"My apprentice is loyal to WindClan!" Hawkpelt called, stepping up to defend Lizardpaw.

"And mine is loyal to ShadowClan!" Heronfur called.

"And Littlepaw is loyal to WindClan as well," Dawnstar said. "I understand this is not the usual way, but there are times when the warrior code must be—"

"Must be put aside? No! I understand helping others in their time of need, but this is taking it much farther than that!" Oakstar said. He looked at the others. "ThunderClan was once known for taking in any cat that came to them, but not now. ThunderClan will not take part in this apprentice exchange! We will remain loyal to the warrior code and StarClan!" With that, Oakstar jumped down and led his cats away.

"I guess it's over," Mudfoot said. He sighed. "Lizardpaw would have appreciated you sticking up for him."

"I know. And at least we know Bluepaw is safe," Hawkpelt offered, looking at him. He blinked.

"Yes." Mudfoot turned and followed after Dawnstar and the others. Hawkpelt looked at the ShadowClan cats, then turned and followed WindClan back home.

xxx

When they arrived back at camp, the sun was just rising. There was no sound of battle; no scent was blood; no screams of injured cats.

_Everything is okay,_ Mossflower thought, walking into her and Redleaf's den. She curled up in a ball, thinking about everything that had happened. She drifted to sleep, wondering about what would happen to WindClan.

"_We wait for you, Moss of Flowers."_

_Mossflower looked up at the ginger tom with whom she had become accustomed to visit in her dreams. "Who are you?" she asked._

"_He is one who is lost and confused."_

_Mossflower turned to see Larkpaw standing beside her. "What?"_

"_He and his Clan need you, Mossflower. They are lost. They do not know StarClan, or any ancestors."_

"_What?"_

"_They need you Mossflower."_

"_We wait for you, Moss of Flowers."_

xxx

"_Tallstar! Tallstar!" Hawkpelt called, looking around in the mist that filled around her. She never felt lost like this in any dream. She turned, whirling around until suddenly the slender black and white tom came into view. She stopped, waiting for him to approach._

"_Sorry to leave you waiting," he said. Hawkpelt nodded. _

"_Let me guess, the same old 'remember the flowers' bit, right?" she asked, sitting down, even though she wasn't entirely sure what she was sitting on. Tallstar smiled._

"_Even though it may get old, it is absolutely vital that you remember this!" another voice said as Firestar walked forward. Hawkpelt glanced at him._

"_So are you going to tell me any time soon why this is so important?" she asked. Tallstar shook his head._

"_We don't even know, Hawkpelt. Just remember the flowers."_


	12. Chapter Eleven: She is Smiling

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient! After this there is one more chapter and then I'll start on ****Flower Fall****! Hooray! I'd like to thank my reviewers, EeveeCelebi749 and Inushuik! You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own Warriors!**

**Chapter Eleven: She is Smiling**

**Several Moons Later**

"Mossflower! Hurry and grab some herbs! Brightshadow's kits are coming!"

Mossflower looked up from the mouse she was eating to see Redleaf running toward her. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the medicine cat's den. Brightshadow was her mother. These kits would be her kin. Smiling, Mossflower grabbed a few borage leaves, some thyme and juniper berries. She rushed to the nursery to see Redleaf sitting by her mother, whispering encouragement. Mossflower had passed Hawkpelt, Foxclaw, and Tigermask on her way into the nursery.

"Brightshadow, I need you to eat these," Mossflower said, nudging the herbs toward her mother. Brightshadow had just begun to eat the herbs when suddenly Petalnose called out in pain. Mossflower looked up and walked over to the grey she-cat.

"My kits…" Petalnose said, lying on her side, breathing heavily. "They are coming!" Mossflower looked up in surprise. Two kittings at once? She didn't know if she was ready to handle one by herself! Mossflower barely noticed the tail on her shoulder until she turned to face Redleaf.

"Go and get more herbs. I will tend to Brightshadow, you can tend to Petalnose," he said, his golden eyes meeting hers. They seemed to calm her. Mossflower nodded and rushed out of the nursery, streaking towards the medicine cat's den.

"What's going on?" she heard Tigermask call.

"Petalnose is having her kits too!" Mossflower called, almost diving into the den and hastily snatching the herbs she needed. She ran as fast as she could back to the nursery, where Patchfur had joined her siblings and father.

By the time she had reentered the nursery, Brightshadow was already licking one little kit. Mossflower couldn't repress a smile at the sight of her kin before moving to Petalnose.

"Petalnose, I need you to eat these herbs please," she said, placing them in front of her. "They will help with your kitting." Petalnose nodded and lapped up the herbs. She started to breathe heavily. It didn't take very long for the first kit to be born. Mossflower started to lick the little kit against his fur, warming him. The little creature mewed loudly and when he was put by Petalnose's side, began to nurse hard.

Time seemed to flow by for Mossflower as she worked to help Petalnose. Finally, after what seemed like hours, two small kits were nursing. "What are their names?" Mossflower asked.

Petalnose smiled. "The little black and white tom is Wildkit," she said, nosing him. "And the tabby tom is Lynxkit." She licked them both.

"Those are wonderful names. I will tell Dawnstar and have Silverpaw bring you some fresh-kill." Mossflower licked Petalnose's ear before walking up to Redleaf and Brightshadow.

"Meet your kin, Mossflower," Brightshadow said. "The ginger tom in Emberkit. The brown tom is Pinekit." Mossflower smiled.

"What about this little she-cat?" Mossflower asked, looking at the light ginger kit.

Brightshadow looked sadly up at her. "She is Larkkit. She is named after Larkpaw." Mossflower looked at the small kit and smiled.

"They are wonderful," she whispered. Then she licked her mother's ear and walked out of the nursery. She smiled at the group of cats outside of the nursery. They looked anxiously at her.

"Both of them are fine," Mossflower said. "Petalnose has two healthy toms and Brightshadow has two toms and a she-cat." Patchfur, Tigermask, Foxclaw and Hawkpelt all sighed in relief. Mossflower turned away from the others, walking towards Dawnstar's den.

"Mossflower, how are they?" Dawnstar asked, meeting her there. Mossflower smiled.

"They are fine. Petalnose has two toms, Wildkit and Lynxkit. Brightshadow has two toms, Emberkit and Pinekit and one she-cat."

"And her name?" Dawnstar prodded. Mossflower smiled sadly.

"Larkkit." The smile that broke out on Dawnstar's face was the happiest smile Mossflower had ever seen. And yet, it was mixed with an odd sadness.

"Larkpaw shall forever live on in this Clan," Dawnstar said and the way she said it made it sound like a promise.

xxx

Foxclaw sat in the nursery next to his mother, gazing at the little bundle of fur that was Larkkit. She wasn't old enough to hear or see him, but he still felt some connection to the little kit that went farther than kinship. Brightshadow was napping, but Foxclaw had been in the nursery plenty of times when she was sleeping.

"Foxclaw?"

The ginger tom looked up as Sparrowsong stuck her head inside the nursery. "You've been in there for almost a full day. Come on our and get some fresh-kill."

With one last look at Larkkit, Foxclaw stood and followed Sparrowsong out. They walked to the fresh-kill pile, pelts brushing. He pulled out a rabbit and they began to share it. Over the past several moons, he and Sparrowsong had grown closer and closer. And yet he felt guilty for doing so, like he was throwing away all that he had felt for Larkpaw.

But now, with Larkkit here and the connection he felt for the small kit, Foxclaw realized something. Just because Larkpaw was gone didn't mean he had to throw away any feeling of love. He didn't have to be miserable. Larkpaw was in StarClan, being all that she could be.

"Foxclaw, are you okay?" Sparrowsong asked. She had noticed that he stopped eating. His green eyes met her bluish-grey ones.

"Sparrowsong," he said softly. He felt like a blind cat just now able to see. He felt reborn. He felt _love_.

"What is it?" she asked, looking confused.

"Sparrowsong, I think I love you," he whispered, the rabbit forgotten. All he saw was her. All he felt was the love erupting in his chest. Sparrowsong's gaze softened.

"Oh, Foxclaw," she said, equally as soft. "I have loved you for so long." She walked to his side and licked his cheek, leaning against him, revealing in his warmth. He purred.

"And it took me this long…" he muttered. "This long to heal…"

Sparrowsong shook her head. "Of course, you mouse-brain. It would take any sane cat this long." She licked his ear.

"Do you think she can see us?"

"I know she can. And she is smiling."

xxx

"I want Stoneclaw, Hawkpelt, Lizardpaw, Patchfur and Littlepaw with me on patrol," Dawnstar said suddenly. Adderclaw looked back at her. "Everything has been quiet as of late and I haven't been on patrol in forever. I will lead this one, Adderclaw."

Adderclaw nodded. She was his leader. What could he say? Hawkpelt looked up at her, excited about going on patrol with her, especially with Lizardpaw and Littlepaw. They had both been trying so hard to prove themselves. This was a big sign of Dawnstar's faith in them.

Soon, she and Dawnstar were joined by the other cats. Lizardpaw walked up beside her. He was just as big as she was. _I should talk to Dawnstar about giving him his assessment,_ she thought. _He deserves to be a warrior._

"Let's go," Dawnstar said, looking at the five other cats. Stoneclaw followed after her, then Hawkpelt and Lizardpaw and finally Patchfur and Littlepaw. They went up to the RiverClan border first and marked it well. Hawkpelt was proud to see that if Lizardpaw missed his home, he didn't show it. He was truly becoming a WindClan cat. With her tail held high with pride, Hawkpelt followed Dawnstar as she headed toward the ThunderClan border. It felt good to walk the territory. Aside from hunting, Hawkpelt hadn't been out of the camp much. The five kits were just now starting to act more like kits and less like balls of mewing fur.

"Wait a minute," Stoneclaw said, looking around. "Lizardpaw, Littlepaw, do you smell that?"

"Fox," Lizardpaw said at once.

"And it's not stale," Littlepaw added. He looked around nervously.

"It's fine," Dawnstar said. "Don't worry. He's probably just passing—" She never got to finish what she was saying. A flash of red fur streaked toward them, barreling into the patrol. Hawkpelt watched in horror as Littlepaw and Lizardpaw jumped on the fox's back. Stoneclaw stood in front of it, protecting Dawnstar, who was lying motionless on the ground.

With a yowl, Hawkpelt rushed into join the battle. After what seemed like days, the fox turned and ran, yipping into the forest. Hawkpelt rushed over to Dawnstar's side.

"Dawnstar!"

"Hawkpelt," the leader said, his breath coming hard. "This is my last life."

"No! You can't leave us!" she cried. "You can't!"

"I must," Dawnstar said gently. "It is my time." Hawkpelt crumpled to the ground next to her idol, burying her nose in Dawnstar's fur. "Oh, Hawkpelt. I will always watch over all of WindClan." Suddenly, she looked off past Hawkpelt, past the stricken looking Littlepaw and Lizardpaw, past the shattered Stoneclaw, past the sobbing form of Patchfur. "Rainfire, you are here," she said softly. Then, she breathed her last.

"No! Dawnstar! No!" Hawkpelt yowled, her heart tearing in two. She sat, sobbing until the sun began to descend into the west.

"Come on, Hawkpelt," Stoneclaw said. "We must return her to camp." Hawkpelt numbly nodded. Stoneclaw put his tail on her shoulder. "You know, she is smiling at all of us right now, laughing at our grief." Hawkpelt nodded and, with Patchfur's help, she and Stoneclaw began to carry Dawnstar's body back to camp.

It was a long and hard walk. Not only weighed down by Dawnstar's body, but also by grief, the walk seemed to take a lifetime. Finally, they reached the camp. Mudfoot was standing outside the walls, looking anxious. When he saw them he rushed forward, then almost fell in shock.

"No…" he said, looking like his heart had just broken in two.

Mutely, Stoneclaw and Hawkpelt carried Dawnstar's body to the center of the camp and laid her there. Slowly, the whole Clan came and in stunned silence, stared at Dawnstar's lifeless form. Hawkpelt turned to Adderclaw. He would be the leader now. He nodded to her and walked forward, placing his nose against Dawnstar's fur. Hawkpelt walked up to join him, followed by Lizardpaw. The night reminded Hawkpelt of when Larkpaw and Rainfire had died. Her heart was broken into a thousand tiny pieces. The cat she had looked up to her whole life was gone. Memories flashed through her mind as the night drew on. When she became an apprentice; when she traveled to Moonpool for the first time; the attack on the Clan; Larkpaw and Rainfire's death; her second trip to Moonpool; her warrior ceremony; all the strength and wisdom Dawnstar had shown in these difficult times. Finally, it was too much to bear. She stood and walked to a rise in the camp and watched through blurry eyes as Mousepelt, Swiftclaw and Snowfur carried Dawnstar's body out of camp for the last time.

Dawnstar was dead.

But she was smiling down with Larkpaw from StarClan.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Memory

**A/N: And here we are, at the end of the final chapter of ****Call of the Sky: Memory****. And I find this moment bittersweet. It isn't like I am leaving these characters, but it is still one thing to **_**finally**_** finish a story! I will have a special thanks at the end to my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: It's the last chapter… and I still don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Twelve: Memory**

Adderclaw awoke and was struck with confusion. Instead of being in the middle of all the other cats in the warriors' den, he was sleeping in a bed of moss that smelled faintly of Dawnstar. Suddenly, realization crashed over him. He was in the Leader's Den, and would soon be setting out to Moonpool to receive his nine lives and his new name. And frankly, he didn't know if he was ready. How could he follow in the footsteps of so great a leader as Dawnstar?

Shaking his head, Adderclaw stood and walked out into the setting sunlight. Looking around, he saw Redleaf talking quietly to Mossflower. Hawkpelt was lying in the sun, Mudfoot lying beside her, gazing at the she-cat.

Again, realization crashed over Adderclaw. _I will do anything to protect this Clan,_ he thought. He walked down to Redleaf and Mossflower.

"Are you ready?" Redleaf asked him. Adderclaw smiled and shook his head. Redleaf looked closely at him.

"As ready as I will ever be, Redleaf," he said. Redleaf nodded.

"Then let us be going. It is not long until sundown."

Adderclaw nodded. Mossflower looked at the two toms and smiled. "You will be fine, Adderclaw," she said. Adderclaw looked at her and smiled his thanks. He turned and started to head out of camp, Mossflower and Redleaf behind him. He had no idea what to expect. Adderclaw was a practical cat; he didn't like to imagine how things would be, because he would be disappointed, but now he found himself picturing many things in his mind's eye.

It wasn't very long before the three cats stood outside Moonpool. Adderclaw looked back at the two medicine cats, nodded once to them and walked inside.

The water was glittering with the warriors of StarClan, reflecting their light all around. Adderclaw took a deep breath, then walked forward and drank from the pool, ready to share tongues with StarClan.

Everything seemed to go black for a moment, when, out of that blackness, nine starry figures emerged. Adderclaw struggled to his feet.

"Welcome, Adderclaw," The nine cats said in unison. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Adderclaw gazed at them. "Yes, I am," he said, his voice strong.

A white tom with green eyes stepped forward. Adderclaw smiled when he recognized his old mentor, Frostleaf. "With this live I give you wisdom," Frostleaf said. "Use it well to guide your Clan." He touched his nose to Adderclaw's and a shock of pain went through him, leaving him gasping for breath. Frostleaf stepped back, letting a large brown tom step forward.

It was Oakshadow, one of the warriors who died while Adderclaw had been an apprentice. "Adderclaw," he said, his voice deep. "With this life I give you strength. Use it to overcome and persevere." Oakshadow touched his nose to Adderclaw's and again, a shock of pain went through him. Adderclaw shuddered.

When he looked up, a black she-cat was walking forward. It was Blackflower, his sister. "My dear Adderclaw," she said, smiling proudly at him. "With this life I give you honesty. Use it always and forever." This time, there was less pain and Adderclaw could feel an overlying goodness to the life. He watched as Blackflower retreated, and another warrior, Featherstorm walked forward.

"Adderclaw, with this life I give you hope," she said. "Use it even when it seems like there is no hope left." This time, Adderclaw was left like he was running and running, racing through his home. When Featherstorm backed away, Adderclaw was gasping.

This time, the cat that stepped forward was Adderclaw's mother, Fogpelt. She smiled at him, purring. "My son, Adderclaw," she said. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Adderclaw stepped forward, expecting this life to feel lovely, but instead the pain almost drove him to crumple on the ground.

He straightened, looking up. This was nothing like he expected it to be. To his surprise, Larkpaw stepped forward next, smiling at him. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." Adderclaw felt his heart racing and a great cloud of pain descend upon him, the feeling of the death of apprentices, before their time.

After Larkpaw, Adderclaw saw Rainfire step forward. He smiled at her. "With this life I give you compassion," she said. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than you." This life didn't hurt as much as the others and somehow, Adderclaw stayed standing. He was beginning to feel heavy and stretched.

Next, Gingertail, another warrior, stepped forward. When she had been an apprentice with Adderclaw, they had wanted to be mates, but on her second day as a warrior, Gingertail was killed by a two-leg Monster. "My dear Adderclaw," she said. "With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats you care about-especially Sandfur." She walked forward and touched her nose to his. Adderclaw had been braced for pain, but it didn't come. Instead, this life felt warm, like a gentle touch.

Finally, Dawnstar walked forward. "Welcome, Adderclaw, my warrior and deputy. I knew you would make a great leader one day," she said. Adderclaw bowed his head, in acknowledgement of his old leader. Dawnstar walked forward and touched Adderclaw's nose. "With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Adderclaw was still reliving the last life of love he had received and when Dawnstar's life he crumpled to the ground in pain. The feeling of tearing claws and teeth, the heart-wrenching pain of losing a warrior and friend, the deep pitted suffering of hard times, all of these filled him. A supreme happiness filled him, followed at once by supreme terror and finally, an all-numbing power. The life ebbed into a calm acceptance and a deep, fulfilling joy.

Adderclaw opened his eyes slowly. All nine of the cats were standing and slowly, Adderclaw got to his feet as well. Dawnstar looked at him. "I hail you by your new name: Adderstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity."

Adderstar stood in a sort of shock as the nine cats began to chant, "Adderstar! Adderstar! Adderstar!" Finally, everything faded into blackness once more.

xxx

"I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Stoneclaw will be the new deputy of WindClan."

Hawkpelt watched as Stoneclaw walked forward to lick Adderstar's shoulder. She smiled and looked up at her leader. As much as she missed Dawnstar, Hawkpelt knew that Adderstar would be a great leader.

"And I have two more ceremonies to perform," Adderstar said, looking at the cats of WindClan. "Hawkpelt, Patchfur, are you satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" he asked. Hawkpelt smiled.

"Yes, he is ready," Hawkpelt said, words that were echoed by Patchfur.

"Littlepaw, Lizardpaw step forward," Adderstar said. The two WindClan apprentices walked forward, looking up at Adderstar.

"I Adderstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Lizardpaw, Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Lizardpaw said loudly.

"I do," Littlepaw said as well.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Lizardpaw, from now on, you will be known as Lizardclaw. Littlepaw, from now on, you will be known as Littlefoot. WindClan welcomes you as full warriors and honor your loyalty and faith."

"Lizardclaw! Littlefoot!" began Hawkpelt, chanting the new warriors' names.

"Lizardclaw! Littlefoot! Lizardclaw! Littlefoot!" The entire Clan had joined in. Hawkpelt looked at her former apprentice. Lizardclaw was gazing at them, his eyes glistening. He was a WindClan warrior.

Hawkpelt felt a lump grow in her throat as she gazed at the two. Memories flashed through her mind again; memories of the struggles of her life so far, memories of Lizardclaw and Littlefoot, and a memory of flowers.

**THE END**

**A/N: And here we are! Each one of my reviewers, no matter what chapter you reviewed, I thank you all! It is because of you that I have finished this story. Without you, I would have gotten brain-block like my other stories and this would probably still be at chapter three. **

**Arrow's Flight: Thank you so much for your review! Keep watching for more on GhostClan! –wink-**

**Ein Storm: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the sequal! –smile-**

**EeveeCelebi749: Thanks so much for your many reviews! **

**Inushuik: Thanks so so so much for reading this, even though you know a lot of what will happen in ****Flower Fall**** anyway, even though you don't know it! Thanks again!**

**Honeyfern: Thanks for reviewing!**

**GinnyStar: Thanks for correcting my terrible grammar at times! XD And thanks for reviewing!**

**Emberheart0: Thanks so much for encouraging me to update! And for reviewing!**

**-WarriorDude-: Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Swiftpaw: Thanks for reviewing!!**

**KissingButterfly's: Thanks for your encouragement! :)**

**Again a HUGE GIANT THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS, YOU ALL MADE THIS POSSIBLE! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU!**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**As always, **

**--Neko**


End file.
